Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?
by PeytonMelissa
Summary: Peyton and Julian are together, happily living in L.A but what happens when Brooke comes for a visit and Peyton goes to Tree Hill where her broody ex-boyfriend lives? Couples: JuPe, Naley, Lincas, Leyton, Brulian.
1. It's Been A Long Day

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

Here's my newest story with lots of friendships, and relationships. =))

**Chapter 1: It's Been A Long Day**

**Peytons POV**

It's been a long day  
And all I've gotta say is make it strong  
It's been a long day  
And all I've gotta say is I've been wrong  
So take a league of absence  
Tell me you'll be gone  
I don't wanna see your face  
It's been a long day  
And I just wanna hide away

I've been living in LA for three years now. Right now I'm sitting in an airport waiting for my best friend Brooke Davis to arrive. I'm also listening to It's Been a Long Day by Rosi Golan on my ipod right now. Can you believe she's unsigned? Anyway I'm sitting here waiting for Brooke to come in from Tree Hill where her company's taken off very well. Clothes Over Bros' maybe you've heard of it. I live in a small apartment off of Rodeo Drive, very good shopping Brooke would like it there.

It's been a long week  
And all the lines come down heavy on me  
It's been a long week  
I'm finally feeling like it's ok to break  
Into a thousand pieced  
No one can replace  
Only I can find my way  
It's been a long day  
And I just wanna hide away

As I sit here I'm kind of scared. Not about something serious it's kind of stupid, but a big deal to me I guess. We'll Brooke's supposed to stay with me for the next 2 months since it's summer and well I haven't told her that I'm living with someone. I'm not talking about a roommate but I'm talking about my boyfriend, well actually my fiancé. I still have to get used to that. Yeah it's new. Well it's not really who anyone expected. Back in Tree Hill everyone, including Brooke thought I would end up with Lucas Scott. My ex, he's also an author and just happened to write his only novel about me and our love. We were those high school sweethearts everyone expected to be together forever. Back then I thought he was the one too, that we were forever but that was before we broke up and I met Julian Baker. Julian's a movie producer, and really cute. The part I'm scared to tell Brooke about is that I have a fiancé when she didn't even know I had a boyfriend or that I was dating. It's going to be hard for her to understand but I know she'll be there for me she's my best friend and always will be.

It's been a long year  
And everyone around me is disappearing  
It's been a long year  
And all this mess around me is finally clear  
So can I have a moment  
Just to say hello  
Can u let your anger go  
It's been a long year  
And I'm finally ready to be here

FLIGHT 645 FROM TREE HILL HAS JUST ARRIVED

Brooke spots Peyton waiting for her at the gates and runs toward her and they pull each other into a tight hug.

Brooke: P. Sawyer I missed you!

Peyton: I missed you too B. Davis!

Brooke: I can't wait to see your apartment and go shopping and hang out! Its been to long.

Peyton: You think we can go for a little drive and lunch first before we head to my place?

Brooke: Yeah for sure. Come here.

Brooke pulls Peyton into another bear hug.

Brooke: I've missed you Buddy.

-- --

Here's the first chapter =)) So lots of drama and funness is coming your way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's just the introduction really so it's short. The other's will be much longer I promise! For my friends on FF this is the story you've all been waiting for here's the beginning. I've got the next couple chapters already done I just need to type them up but I'm going to space out they're postings a little. Also I'm going away to Wilmington Saturday so I will be gone for a couple day's but I'll be home by Wednesday March 18th so be expecting an update :DD Find me on livejournal, blogspot, and youtube by searching PeytonMelissa.


	2. The World Spins Madly On

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

Here's the second chapter to my story. It will face mainly on Brooke/Julian in time also with Lucas/Peyton because I love them and Brooke/Peyton's friendship. Nathan/Haley will be in it eventually and Jamie. Because a good One Tree Hill fanfiction has all treehiller's in it xPP

**Chapter 2: The World Spins Madly On**

Brooke: So where do you want to eat?

Peyton: Um… how bought Cheesecake?

Brooke: Fancy I like.

(Peyton gave out a little laugh. Peyton drove into the parking lot. They got out of the car and headed inside. They sat at a small two seater booth near a window, where the sun was at its best not to strong, but not annoying either).

Laurie: Hi, I'm Laurie and I'll be your waitress tonight would you like any drinks to start with?

Peyton: An apple martini please?

Brooke: Make that two.

Laurie: I'll be right back.

Brooke: So how's L.A been?

Peyton: Good and bad you know how it is. I hate my boss though he's horrible.

Brooke: So do it yourself.

Peyton: Do what?

Brooke: Quit, leave start your own label.

Peyton: I can't do that.

Brooke: Why not? I want to invest in your label Peyton.

Peyton: I'll think about it.

Brooke: Good.

(Laurie came back and placed their drinks on the table. Peyton picked hers up, when Brooke noticed a ring on her finger).

Peyton: What are you looking at?

(Peyton asked then followed Brookes gaze to look at her hand with and engagement ring on it

Peyton Sawyer was engaged. But to who was the big question in Brooke's mind).

Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on

Brooke: W.. O.. W. (That was all Brooke could manage to make out).

Peyton: Brooke….

Brooke: How could you not tell me Peyton? Were Best Friends!

Peyton: I know, I know I was going to tell you soon.

Brooke: Why didn't you just tell me after It happened?

Peyton: I didn't want to tell you over the phone.

Brooke: I didn't even know you were seeing someone.

Peyton: Well I was, I am.

Brooke: Wow.

Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you  
I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on

Peyton decided this was her chance to tell Brooke all about the boy.

Peyton: I know this is a lot for you to handle but anyway, his name is Julian Baker. He's an indie movie producer, and I'm in love with him.

(Brooke coming out of her anger and stubbornness decided to get to know him a little better).

Brooke: How's he look?

Peyton: Amazing.

Brooke: When do I get to meet him?

Peyton: Tonight actually, since you're staying with us.

Brooke: YAY. (She nearly screamed that out).

I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my window sill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still

Peyton: Ready?

Brooke: Yes!

(Peyton unlocked the door to her and Julian's apartment. Julian lay on the couch watching football on TV.)

Peyton: Julian? (She called out).

Julian: Coming.

(As Julian walked up she noticed his appearance looked a lot like Lucas).

Brooke: He looks a lot like Lucas. (She whispered into Peyton's ear, and then Peyton hit her unnoticingly).

Julian: Hi baby. (He stated and pulled Peyton in for a quick peck on the lips).

Peyton: Hey you.

Peyton: Oh Julian this is my best friend Brooke Davis.

Julian: Nice to meet you Brooke.

Brooke: Nice to meet you too.

I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And the world spins madly on.

--

So that's the end of chapter two =)) I know it still seemed a little short, but the chapters will continue to get longer I promise. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm leaving for Wilmington, North Carolina to the set of One Tree Hill tomorrow so I may not be able to update till I come back March 18th 2009. By that time you will have enjoyed a new episode of One Tree Hill so that should keep you going for awhile xPP Anyway please review, it makes my day.


	3. Manhattan From The Sky

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

This story is a split of Brulian&Leyton so I'm not very sure what characters to have it under I'll probably switch it to all or change it based on what the chapter is based on.

**Chapter 3: Manhattan From The Sky**

Baby  
What are you doing today  
what are you doing later  
I don't know my way through a maze of gray skyscrapers  
But I'm willing to learn

From the second Brooke and Julian met a sudden spark seemed to fly into the sky. A spark of light, glimmering eyes, rainbow heavens, a field of fireflies, dazzling darkness, a shinning star.

(Brooke wasn't quite sure what to think of this feeling inside. Was it real. Was he feeling this to?

No he couldn't he's with Peyton. My best Friend. I'm imagining it. It was nothing.)

Peyton: , let me take you to your room.

Brooke: I have my own room?

Peyton: Of course you're my best friend, and chances are you'll be here a lot.

(Peyton led her to the room. Inside it was very much Brooke's style, with a painting of her childhood home on the wall. The girl behind the red door. That's who she was).

Brooke: Oh my god… it's beautiful.

Peyton: I'm glad you like it; I'm just going to go put on some jeans I need to get out of this skirt.

If you want me to I'll stay just where I am  
But I promise just to follow when I land  
And you can take my word for that

(Brooke went to sit on the couch next to Julian).

Julian: I can't believe I'm sitting next to thee Brooke Davis. I've read all about you.

Brooke: Really?

Julian: Yes I have. (Then Julian showed his famous grin).

You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around your mind.

(Back in the bedroom Peyton's phone began to ring, but she didn't have time to answer it so it went to voicemail).

Brooke: You gonna answer that?

Peyton: The machine will get it. (Peyton yelled from her bedroom).

You've reached Peyton Sawyer, and Julian Baker please leave a message after the beep. _beeep_

_Hi Peyton, this is Karen Roe, I, well, I'm going to be leaving Tree Hill soon, and was well wondering if you wanted to take over TRIC for me. You can run it from L.A, but you're the only person I can trust with it to do what's best. The only thing I ask is that you'd come twice a year to check in on it._

(Peyton decided to pick up the phone at this point).

Peyton: Karen, hi, I'm here.

_Karen: Oh hi, so I guess you heard all that, but I would really love for you to take over TRIC._

Peyton: I'd love to Karen.

_Karen: Really? That's great! It means so much to me. You think you could come into Tree Hill next week possibly so we could talk details?_

Peyton: Shouldn't be a problem.

_Karen: Great see you then._

Peyton: Bye

Daises  
Once upon an old daydream, that's what you gave me  
Out on the corner of Broadway and 48th street, on a rainy afternoon  
(Well) I could start discovering your world  
And I would make a damn good city girl  
Things would start to bloom, I'm sure

Julian: So what's New York like?

Brooke: It's amazing! I love it there.

Julian: So why'd you choose to come here?

Brooke: Well I missed my and well I don't want to run my company from there anymore.

(At this point Peyton walked into the room, in her ripped jeans, and Ramones t-shirt).

Peyton: Guess what?

Brooke: You're going to take over TRIC?

Peyton: Yeah, and I have to go to Tree Hill next week.

Julian: Peyton, that's great. TRIC always meant so much to you.

Peyton: I know but I don't want to leave you here, and Brooke just got here and now I have to leave?

Brooke: Peyton you have to go, I'll be fine here.

Peyton: Really?

Brooke: Peyton of course. Is there something else you're worried about?

Peyton: No why would you think that?

(Brooke noticed Julian getting a little uncomfortable in the corner of her eye, and decided to change the subject).

Brooke: Alright, but it's not like I believe you. So, what do you guys do around here for fun?

Julian: Well there's something called a nightclub.

Peyton: Have you ever been? (Peyton said grinning).

(Brooke laughed).

Brooke: Oh, P, I've been to more nightclubs in one day than your entire life.

You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around your mind.

Julian: Well I think I'm going to stay in tonight. You girls go have fun.

Peyton: You sure you don't wanna come? It'll be fun.

Julian: No, I'm good, I'm just gonna go to sleep early. I've got an early day tomorrow.

Peyton: Okay, I love you.

Julian I love you too. (The two sweetly kissed on the lips).

I know you want me to see don't lie to me  
Why you gotta go be so shy to me?  
I ain't buying the false anxiety let your fortress fall  
What's it gonna take to get you there?  
If fear was money you'd be a millionaire  
Or all alone in a leather swivel chair counting stacks of good  
Oh oh  
You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around ohhh

Peyton: Let's go BrookieBear.

(Then the two headed out the door).

You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around your mind.  
Oh ohh ohh oh

-- --

Hey everyone ^.^ So that's chapter 3 =))

Hope you enjoyed it because i really did. Please press the beautiful green button below and review. So i just got back from Wilmington, North Carolina and it was amazing. I met Austin/Stephen/Kate/Antwon/Jackson/Cassandra/Allison/&Vaughn. I talked to but didn't get pictures with Chad/Hilarie/James/Joy/Sophia/Lee/&Lisa but i had an absolute fantasic time. That's all for now my lovelies. xoxo Mell


	4. Far More

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

So after publishing the last chapter I realized I made a total mistake, and had a time jump in the story, but just image they did stuff before they went to the home after lunch. xPP

**Chapter 4: Far More**

(Right once they stepped into the hallway Brooke noticed what they were wearing).

Brooke: You actually want to go to the club wearing these rags?

Peyton: You're right let's go change.

(5 minutes later they were back on there way).

**MOD CLUB **

Peyton: This is our favourite club to go to in town.

Brooke: Well what are we waiting for?

Is this the sound of our demise  
Or just the opposite?  
I love you and I miss you  
What else is there to say?  
It takes a hell of a lot more to complete this

_2 shots later_

Brooke: So you ready to tell me the real reason why you don't want to go to Tree Hill?

Peyton: Brooke there's no reason, I just want to spend more time with you.

Brooke: Are you sure it has nothing to do with your blonde broody ex-boyfriend?

Peyton: Brooke… me and Lucas haven't been together for two years I'm fine.

Brooke: Sure.

Peyton: What you don't believe me?

Brooke: Peyton.

Peyton: You know what I don't have a problem with Lucas and come to think of it I got to leave earlier than I expected, so have a nice night. Bitch.

Far more, far more to recreate  
Far more, far more, far more, far more  
Far more, far more than we can take

(Peyton entered her apartment without Brooke).

Julian: What you doing home so early? Where's Brooke? (Julian asked noticing how Peyton came home alone).

Peyton: I wasn't having fun, and we got in a fight so I left her there.

Julian: By herself?

Peyton: She can find her way back.

Julian: Peyton, don't you think that's a little harsh? She just got here today and doesn't know her way around town?

Peyton: Nope. Well I'm going to go to bed you coming.

Julian: Not right now.

Peyton: Well goodnight. (She kissed him on the cheek then headed to her room and closed the door).

When you decide how much time  
Do you let, do you let, do you let, do you let  
Pass before  
These false starts, these small meals  
They're for my, for my starving hands  
Just treading, just treading shallow waters  
Avoiding the drop, the drop in the ocean floor

(Julian had no idea what had gotten into Peyton. He's never seen her act like this before, and he felt bad for Brooke. Did she even know the address to the apartment?)

_2 hours later……_

(Julian made his way into The Mod Club, after driving around aimlessly to every bar in town. Julian caught sight of Brooke drunk at the bar, with a guy all over her).

Julian: What do you think you're doing? Go away? (He yelled at the man). Brooke C'mon we're going home.

Brooke: Juuuliann??

Julian: Yeah Brooke it's me, c'mon. (He carried her outside into the car and drove her back to the apartment).

Far more, far more, far more, far more  
Far more, far more than we possess  
How much, how much, how much  
How much longer, girl  
How much longer do we need to wait?

Brooke: Thank you.

Julian: No problem. (He replied as he brought her to her room, and put her in bed).

(As Julian walked out of Brooke's room, Peyton walked out of theirs).

Peyton: What were you doing in there?

Julian: Well I thought since you left her at the club I would bring her home.

Peyton: You had no right to do that.

Julian: Peyton, you couldn't just leave her there.

Peyton: I could and I DID!

Julian: Peyton what is going on with you?

Peyton: Nothing I'm sorry. Look I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. (Her eyes started to water she wasn't exactly sure why).

Julian: Don't cry, c'mere (He pulled her into a hug).

Peyton: Not that I'm not enjoying this but we should head to be…(As she was about to say bed the wave of nausea hit her, and she raced towards the bathroom, and Julian followed).

Julian: Peyton you okay? (He questioned as he held up her hair as she barfed into the toilet).

Peyton: Yeah I'm fine. I've been getting stomach aches at night lately. I'm used to it.

Julian: Why haven't you told me.

Peyton: I don't want you to worry.

Julian: We'll were going to the doctor tomorrow.

Peyton: No, Julian!

Julian: I know you hate doctors, but this isn't normal.

Peyton: It's been like two days.

Julian: You're lying.

Peyton: No I'm not.

Julian: Let's get you back to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning. (Peyton flushed the toilet, re-brushed her teeth and then they walked into the bedroom and went to sleep).

Peyton: I love you, you know that?

Julian: I love you too.

I love you and I miss you  
What else is there to say?

-- --

Chapter 4 =))

Hope you all like it. Becca that's for you and all the reviews i got 7 :DD Please continue reading and reviewing. I know where i'm going with this story xPP I love you all so please click the green button and review once again my loves. xoxo Mell


	5. No Good

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

I got more reviews than I expected for the last chapter, and it was greatly appreciated, i hope y'all continue to do so on the next chapters :)

So I always write these stories on the spot so you have to forgive me if they're not perfect. I do work really hard and try to keep you all happy but I do have the whole plot, and storyline mapped out in my head. So I hope you'll all be patient and hop on because it's going to be a great ride. Yeah that was cheesy I know ;)

So here's the 5th chapter and i'm only posting it becuase there is a new episode on tonight based around BRULIAN! So here's to that. Party and celebration time. However they better throw in some LP!

**Chapter 5: No Good**

(It was the next day which meant Peyton and Julian were off to the doctors. Brooke was still at the house when they left).

Brooke: Hello?? (She yelled into the hallway as she came out of her room). Anyone Here? (Still no answer so she realized that they must have gone out).

I never feared the unexpected  
'Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased

Dr. Copeland: Ms. Sawyer. Mr. Baker. I'm just going to ask some questions before we start.

Peyton: Okay.

Dr. Copeland: How long have you been experiencing this pain, and nausea?

Peyton: A few days.

Dr. Copeland: Any history of diabetes in the family? Altimers?

Peyton: No

Dr. Copeland: Cancer?

Peyton: My birthmother died of cancer. Why? What's that face you're making?

Dr. Copeland: I just want to run a few tests. I'll be right back.

Julian: Peyt, it's going to be okay. Whatever we find out I'm here and always will be.

Peyton: I know, but I'm scared.

Julian: I know honey.

Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe

(Peyton and Julian walk into their apartment).

Julian: C'mon the doctor said you should get some rest. (Brooke eyed them as they walked in, a little curious).

Peyton: Okay.

(Peyton lies down in her room, then Julian goes to the couch and joins Brooke).

Julian: Hey

Brooke: Hey, so thanks again for yesterday.

Julian: No problem. You know I've never seen her like that before. I couldn't believe she just left you there.

Brooke: It's my fault anyway.

Julian: No, it's not.

Brooke: Yeah, I started bugging her with talk about Lucas. (This made Julian a little uncomfortable). I don't have anything against you or anything I was just asking her random questions since she's going back to Tree Hill is like less than a week but I like you I do and I think you're really great with Peyton. I wasn't like telling her to get back with Lucas if you're worried about that. And now I'm rambling like an idiot.

Julian: I find it kind of cute.

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me

Brooke: So, what's going on with her anyway? (Changing the subject).

Julian: Well, she apparently hasn't been feeling well lately, so we just went to the doctors and they took some tests.

Brooke: Why didn't she tell me?

Julian: She didn't even tell me.

Brooke: Oh, well what's the problem?

Julian: They said it could be cancer.

Brooke: Cancer? Really?

Julian: We'll know in a week, but I'm worried about letting her go to Tree Hill alone.

Brooke: What if we went with her?

Julian: That's not a bad idea. But only if it comes to that, which hopefully it won't.

Brooke: So what did you think the problem was when you left this morning?

Julian: Well, I thought about pregnancy possibly. Which would make more sense the hot and cold, leaving you at the bar.

Brooke: I never thought of that. But she was drinking so does that mean she had no idea?

Julian: Maybe. Maybe.

It's illogical and it's outrageous  
The way I let you keep me hangin' on  
Your character is that contagious  
I know I should have thought before I had done  
I've gone and let my impulse be my guide  
And on that note I'll be defenseless for some time

Julian: So I know you probably want to go explore the town, I'd come with but I'm gonna stay here all day with Peyton.

Brooke: You want some company?

Julian: Why, not

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me

Brooke: Were you really a mathlete in highschool?

Julian: I was thee mathlete.

Brooke: I can't believe it.

Julian: Why not.

Brooke: I thought you'd be one of those people who played sports in highschool. Like football, or basketball.

Julian: Nope. What were you like in highschool?

Brooke: Me, oh god. I, I was someone who I'm not very proud of. And I wish I didn't do a lot of the stuff I did back then because you can't take any of it back.

Julian: That's understandable.

Brooke: So how'd you and Peyton meet?

Julian: Haven't you heard the story already?

Brooke: Well no, because I didn't know she was with anyone till I got here.

Julian: Really?

Brooke: Yeah. She wasn't hiding it she just said she didn't want to tell me over the phone and rather have told me everything in person, but we haven't really had that much time to talk yet.

Julian: Well, she would probably want to tell you the story.

Brooke: Please?

Julian: Fine I'll tell you about the first time we met.

Brooke: The first time? How do you meet twice?

Julian: Do you want to hear it or not?

Brooke: Right, sorry.

Julian: Well I was at the record studio that she worked at. I don't remember why, and I heard someone crying, so I peeked my head inside and there was Peyton.

_Julian_: _Probably just a jam in the three-hole punch tray, total pain in the ass, but totally not worth a __pretty girl__ crying over._

_Peyton: The last thing I need right now is some shallow-ecocentric-hotshot-music producer hitting on me._

_Julian: Wow. Okay. (Walks out the door, but then back in)._

_Julian: Just for the sake of argument, what if I was more a failed-guitarist-turned-fledgling-indie producer type?_

_Julian: No? Alright. (Starts to leave once again, but then turns around one last time)._

_Julian: You know the best thing about a paper jam?_

_Peyton: What?_

_Julian: It forces you to open up the machine, to figure out what went wrong in the first place._

Hey you there keep your distance  
Don't you come around here  
Don't test my patience baby  
'Cause I aint gonna let you off easy

Brooke: That's so cute.

Julian: She was crying over Lucas it was like the day after they broke up.

Brooke: Nice timing.

Julian: How did I know?

Brooke: True. Ahh I want to hear more.

Julian: That's all you get.

Brooke: C'mon. Please?

Julian: Not gonna work.

Brooke: Fine.

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me

(Peyton walked out of her room to join her fiancée and friend on the couch).

Julian: I'll leave you two alone. (He walked into the other room).

Peyton: I'm sorry.

Brooke: It's okay.

Peyton: No it's not. I was a huge bitch. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry.

Brooke: Come here! (Brooke pulled her into a big bear hug). Hoes over bros right?

Peyton: Buds over studs! (They hit knuckles).

Brooke: I love you , and I'm always here for you.

Peyton: I know.

Brooke: Do you want to talk about anything?

Peyton: Well I went to the doctor today. I'm guessing Julian told you. And I'm scared Brooke.

Brooke: Buddy, I'm always going to be here for you. And if you don't feel comfortable telling Julian everything, then just tell me.

Peyton: Okay I will. (Just then the house phone began to ring)._*brrrrinnnng*_ Julian will you get that?

Julian: Sure!

Brooke: The phone's right beside you.

Peyton: Oh. (She actually hadn't noticed).

Julian: Peyton! Phone! (He yelled to her).

Peyton: Got it. Hello? (Peyton walks towards the bedroom).

_Karen: Hey Peyton it's Karen. Do you think you'd be able to get on a flight to Tree Hill tomorrow? _

Peyton: Yeah, probably why?

_Karen: Nothing really important, but me and Andy were hoping to get away earlier thanexpected so we need to just move everything up._

Peyton: Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

_Karen: Thanks Peyton. Bye._

Peyton: Julian! Brooke!

Both: Yes? (They said in unisons).

Peyton: I have to go to Tree Hill tomorrow.

You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me  
You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me

Ooh you're No Good  
Ooh you're No Good  
No Good for me

-- --

Here's the 5th chapter y'all. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review by clicking the little green button below. Your comments are greatly appreciated and let me know you're all reading, and enjoying the story. If you have any thoughts or guesses, or questions feel free to add those in when commenting. I'll answer them. Thanks for reading my story to begin with. It means a lot. Xoxo Mell


	6. Innocence

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

I'm very excited about this story :) If y'all didn't already know. I love it and hope you all feel the same way. Thanks so much for taking the time to read it and review, it really means a lot to me.

**BTW.** Lucas' book does exist. Julian has read it, but when talking to Brooke he wanted to get to know her more, so therefore when talking about they're lives in high school some things have been kept out of the book.

**Chapter 6: Innocence**

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

(Today was the day. The day Peyton was to go to Tree Hill. Well it was just the next day, but none of that matters. As she sat in the airport waiting for her flight to board she was thinking about the conversation they had last night.)

_Julian: Tomorrow? You're leaving tomorrow?_

_Peyton: I have too! I have to go pack._

_Julian: Can't you go later in the week._

_Peyton: Julian. I have to go tomorrow._

_Julian: Peyton, we haven't even gotten an answer from the doctors yet._

_Peyton: It's fine, I'm fine. I'm feeling better already!_

_Julian: I'm coming with you._

_Peyton: No, you're not!_

_Julian: Yes I am!_

_Peyton: Julian! You are going to stay here with Brooke and I'll be back soon. If I hear anything I'll let you know. I promise._

_Julian: You promise?_

_Peyton: I do._

_Julian: Fine, but call me every night._

_Peyton: Why wouldn't I? I'm going to miss you._

_Julian: I'm going to miss you too. (He pulled her in for a kiss.)_

_Brooke: Enough of the love you two! lets go, I'm helping you pack._

_Peyton: Okay. (The two ran into the bedroom.)_

**BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 845 TO TREE HILL**

(Peyton walked onto the plane. Row 12, letter B was her seat. The plane took off into the sky, and Peyton fell asleep until they landed 3 hours later.)

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

(She walked off the plane. Not expecting anyone to pick her up, no one even knew she was coming for all she knew. She saw someone enter the airport with blonde hair and blue eyes her heart started beating faster. Was it? Could it be? The man came closer and walked right by her. No it wasn't. That was close. She couldn't risk seeing him yet. She didn't want to see him at all considering how they left things.)

_(Lucas wakes up and Peyton is there, sitting in a chair.)_

_Lucas: Hey, when'd you get here?_

_Peyton: Oh, I don't know… Like an hour ago._

_Lucas: You know, you could have woke me up._

_Peyton: Luke, what is this? (She's holding a little box..)_

_Peyton: I couldn't bring myself to open it but I've just been sitting here thinking about how much I love you._

_(Lucas gets up and walks over to her and gets on his knees.)_

_Lucas: Well I wanted it to be a surprise but, um… Peyton I love you and I want us to be together forever. (He starts to open the box but Peyton covers it up.)_

_Peyton: Luke, wait, okay?_

_Lucas: I know it was a bit sudden okay, but you know yesterday was a great day. And I'm sitting on the bus and I realized that none of my great days in my life matter without you. You're the one I want next to me if my dreams come true. You're the one I want next to me if they don't. As long as I have you, nothing else matters._

_Peyton: There's… It's just not as simple as that okay, there's a lot we have to talk about._

_Lucas: I know but we'll figure out the details when we get back to Tree Hill._

_Peyton: Okay, I know that's home for you, and I miss it sometimes, I do, but for me Tree Hill is two dead moms and a psycho stalker and some really painful memories. You know, I actually had to move out to Hollywood to get away from all the drama. So right now, this is my home and the only thing that's missing is you…_

_Lucas: Then I'll move here._

_Peyton: No, Luke honey. Whitey believes in you and Nathan needs you. And if I ask you to walk away from your dream you're going to wake up one day and you're going to resent me for it. The same way I would feel if you asked me to leave L.A._

_Lucas: Peyton, you get people coffee and deliver mail. You were doing more than that in Tree Hill._

_Peyton: Well, I love you for believing that, but I have to prove that to myself. Now you see that's the thing; we both have so much we want to do with out lives. And we're only nineteen._

_Lucas: And Nathan and Haley were a lot younger than that._

_Peyton: Yeah, okay and we see how easy that's been. Come on, in another year._

_Lucas: Peyton, we've seen each other three times in the past year. We go days without talking. We trade few emails. We've already grown so far apart. Who know where we'll be a year from now._

_Peyton: Luke, it you can't trust that our love can make it one year, I don't understand how we can be talking about forever right now._

_Lucas: You're saying no._

_Peyton: No. I am not saying, no. I'm saying not now. I want to marry you someday.(He pulls his arm away from her.)_

_Peyton: Hey, don't do that. Don't pull away from me, okay. I want us to be together. I love you so much._

_Lucas: Just not enough._

_Peyton: Okay. Can we take this back? Can we just pretend like you never woke up? Please?_

_Lucas: I don't think we can._

_Peyton: I'm afraid this conversation is going to end with…_

_Lucas: goodbye._

_Peyton: Luke, don't. Come here. Our dreams are going to come true, Lucas. My music and your novel. It's going to happen, I know it. (They lie down together.)_

_**The Next Morning**_

_(Lucas is watching Peyton sleep. He gets up kisses her cheek and puts her CD on the pillow then leaves the hotel room.)_

_Lucas: Bye, Peyton._

_(She wakes up.)_

_Peyton: Luke? (She picks up the CD and realizes he's gone.)_

(That was the last time they spoke. And on some level she still couldn't get over it. She wanted to marry him. She never said no. How could he just leave her in the hotel room?)

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Julian: So since we never went out yesterday, what did you have in mind for today?

Brooke: I thought about possibly going to view the sights. Go to Hollywood, Rodeo Drive do some shopping. You want to come?

Julian: Well I've got a car, so that would possibly be a good thing to use.

Brooke: Okay, let me just get my purse.

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

Haley: Peyton!!!!!!

Peyton: Haley?!!?! (They ran into each other for a big bear hug.)

Peyton: What are you doing here?

Haley: I cam to pick you up foxy. You're staying with me and Nathan.

Peyton: That's so sweet, are you sure that's okay? I mean I can stay in a hotel it's only a couple days.

Haley: Peyton, it's cool. We've got a guest room and we'd love to have to stay with us. Besides Jamie's really excited to see you again.

Peyton: So anyway how is he?

(Knowing who she was talking about Lucas, not Nathan she answered.)

Haley: He's back on track now. It's been really helpful having Lindsay around for him.

Peyton: Lindsay?

Haley: His editor and now girlfriend.

Peyton: Nice, sleeping with his boss. (She still cared for Lucas, she did. She loved him. Probably always would. But she was with Julian now, and nothing would change that.)

Haley: C'mon lets get you home. Nathan's in the car. (The two walked out of the airport.)

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

Brooke: Why did I never live here?

Julian: Didn't you live in Cali?

Brooke: Oh, yeah. Right. But I never came to Hollywood!

Julian: Wanna take a walk on the walk of fame.

Brooke: I don't want to walk on it. It's so sacred.

Julian: Maybe your name will be there one day.

Brooke: Yeah, maybe.

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Nathan: Sawyer!

Peyton: How you doing Nate? (They hugged.)

Nathan: Great.

Peyton: Um.. just wondering if you two are here than where's Jamie?

Nathan: Oh, he's with the nanny. But how's L.A been?

Peyton: It's amazing. I mean there's so much out there. And I'm getting to do what I love.

Haley: That's great Peyton. Doing something you love is the best gift you can get.

Nathan: I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself.

Peyton: Enough about me. How have you guys been? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever.

Haley: It's been really long hasn't it?

Nathan: Well not much has changed, but we recently found out that..

Haley: I'm pregnant!

Peyton: That's great congratulations! (Peyton sat in the car thinking. The throwing up, the stomach aches; Maybe it wasn't cancer, just maybe.)

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

Brooke: That grin should be illegal.

Julian: You like it.

Brooke: No, I'm just saying.

Julian: Sure. Sure.

Brooke: I was!

Julian: I'm just playing.

Brooke: Tell me more about you.

Julian: Like what?

Brooke: Like anything.

Julian: My life really isn't that interesting.

Brooke: I'm sure it is.

Julian: Not really. I'm an indie movie producer. My dad's my boss, which I hate. At 15 I decided I wanted to be on my own so I took my moms last name, but I go to him once in a while.

Brooke: Your dad's controlling?

Julian: Not really, more bossy, and wanting everything his way.

Brooke: Well than we have something in common. I hate my mother.

Julian: Hate? Wow, that's a strong word.

Brooke: Well so is love, and people throw it around like it means nothing.

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Haley: Before we went to our place we thought we'd stop somewhere.

Peyton: Sure.

(Nathan parked his car in front of the store. It was a familiar place to Peyton. She hasn't been there in about 5 years. As she steps inside the memories over take her. Gavin DeGraw singing, Talking to Ellie, Lucas, Lucas and more Lucas. She was inside Karen's café.)

Peyton: It hasn't changed at all.

(A voice came from behind Peyton.)

Karen: We'll it wouldn't be the same if it changed.

Peyton: Karen! It's so great to see you! (They also hug.)

Karen: I'm so glad you're finally here! You're having dinner at our house tonight. No if, ands, or butts.

Peyton: Okay, thanks.

Karen: Don't worry, no business talk tonight. Just catching up.

Peyton: Sounds like fun. We'll I'll see you tonight.

Karen: Can't wait.

Nathan: C'mon let's go get you unpacked Sawyer.

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Julian: It's getting late, you want to get dinner or order delivery?

Brooke: Do you have a P.F Changs here? Because if so I'm really in the mood for Chinese.

Julian: It's L.A, of course we have a P.F Changs.

Brooke: Can we go then? Take out or ordering is never as good as a sit down meal.

Julian: If you want to, anything.

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

(It sort of surprised Peyton, that Karen still lived in the same yellow house. Not that there was something wrong with it, she just never imagined her still there.)

Karen: So Peyton. How are you loving L.A?

Peyton: It's amazing, but Tree Hill will always be my real home.

Karen: Have you ever thought about moving back home.

Peyton: I have a lot, but I live in L.A now. I have a home, a life, and a job there. It just wouldn't be convenient to leave.

(At that moment Peyton's, broody ex-boyfriend came into the house.)

Lucas: Mom… Where are you?

Karen: In the dining room. (She shouted.)

Lucas: You'll never believe what just happ… (That's when he walked into the dining room and noticed the familiar blonde curls and green eyes that he had once loved; Peyton. He was dreaming. She was not sitting at his mother's table. Did she know she was coming? Had she invited her? What was she doing here?)

Lucas: Peyton.

Peyton: Hi Lucas.

Karen: I probably should've told you she was coming. (She said looking at her son.)

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

-- --

There you go a new chapter =))

I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a longer one, but had flashbacks and things from the real show in it. I know that it was probably annoying, but it had to be included. And just to let you know, i never thought things would end up this way! xPP

Let me know what you think! R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	7. Only Fooling Myself

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

New CHAPTER!!! Yay! To all my friends at fan forum I hope you enjoy it :)

**Chapter 7: Only Fooling Myself**

Karen: I'm going to leave you two alone, I'll be upstairs.

Lucas: What are you doing here?

Peyton: I'm going to be taking over TRIC for your mom.

Lucas: Oh.

Peyton: Look, Luke I don't want things to be awkward for us. We had a relationship, but before that we were really great friends there's no reason we can't have that again.

Lucas: Friends it is.

Peyton: Good.

I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
well I dream days away, but that's okay

Brooke: Thanks for taking me out for dinner. It was fun.

Julian: No problem.

The two walked into the house. If you asked anyone who saw them they would be wondering if the blond girl knew they were sleeping together. They weren't but anyone who didn't know them would think that. They looked more like a couple then friends.

Julian: I'm going to just run out and buy some ice cream for the house.

Brooke: Oh get chocolate chip cookie dough please!

Julian: You like that flavor?

Brooke: It's my favourite.

Julian: Mine too!

With that he walked out the door. Brooke decided to take a shower before he got back.

It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand

Peyton was back at her house when her phone rang.

Peyton: Hello.

_The doctor responds._

Peyton: Yes hi doctor it's me.

_The doctor talks. _

Peyton: What does that mean?

But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that

Brooke was in the shower when she heard her cell phone ringing from the other room. It was a very loud ring tone so it was able to be heard. Without thinking she dashed into the living room without grabbing her towel to answer the phone.

Brooke: Hello.

Peyton: Hey it's me.

Brooke: What's wrong honey?

Peyton: Um. Nothing I just really wanted to talk to my best friend.

Brooke: Okay. How's Tree Hill.

Peyton: Fine. I've already bumped into you know who.

Brooke: Really what did he say?

Peyton: Well it was awkward, but we agreed on being friends.

Brooke: Uh oh.

Peyton: What?

Brooke: That's not a good idea.

Peyton: Why?

Brooke: Peyton. You can Lucas have never been just friends.

Peyton: Brooke.

Brooke: No it's true and I think you know it.

Peyton: Brooke that is so not---

Brooke: Um look Peyton I've got to go. Bye.

It was at that moment Brooke realized that Julian was here in the house. Julian had just walked in the door about a minute a go. But before Brooke ran into her room in embarrassment, Julian had the time to view and enjoy her every curve. The water from the shower dripped down her body and into her cleavage making Julian a little wet himself. Now this little living arrangement was about to get interesting.

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea  
I'm only foolin myself.

The next morning was a beautiful one in Tree Hill. The sun was shining, birds chirping. Who wouldn't love waking up to that? Peyton decided to go by Karen's for coffee before they had there meeting at TRIC later in the afternoon. It was there that she bumped into Lucas.

Lucas: Hey Peyt.

Peyton: Hi.

Lucas: Do you want to go out for dinner with me tonight?

Peyton: Luke I don't think it's a good idea.

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton: Um. I'm kind of engaged to someone.

Lucas: Peyton. We're friends. Friends hang out.

Peyton: Um okay. I guess that would be fine.

Lucas: Great! Want to come over at like 7?

Peyton: See You then.

Lucas: Bye.

Peyton had a feeling this wasn't a good idea, but if he was going to try and be friends she needed to really put in the effort.

Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come

Brooke didn't really want to come out of her room after what happened the night before. But when she did things went better than she expected.

Julian: Good morning.

Brooke: Good morning to you too.

Julian: You never came to eat ice cream with me last night.

Brooke: Well we can do that tonight.

Julian: You want to see a movie too?

Brooke: Sure!

Julian: We can rent one. Any you've wanted to see lately?

Brooke: Dirty Dancing?

Julian: "Nobody puts baby in a corner". (He quoted from the movie.)

Brooke just laughed at him. And Julian let out one of those goofy grins. Dammit. There were those fireworks everyone talked about. The sparks were flying.

It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

Lindsay Strauss. That was the name of Lucas' girlfriend. She was out of town for the weekend. Lucas waited around for Peyton's arrival. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. He sprung to his feet and ran towards the door. Catching his breath before he opened it, so he wouldn't seem like he was impatient and waiting so long for this moment.

Peyton: Hey. Sorry I'm late.

Lucas: It's okay. Wow you look beautiful.

Peyton: Thanks.

Peyton was wearing a gorgeous tight black dress. It was a Clothes over Bros original. It's what Brooke would also call a fuck me dress.

Lucas: So you want to come in?

Peyton: Sure.

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea  
I'm only foolin myself.

Brooke: I love this part.

Julian: I'm so confused.

Brooke: Haven't you seen this before?

Julian: Yes, well no I fell asleep on the couch.

Brooke: How could you fall asleep? This is a classic!

Julian: It's a chick flick!

Brooke: I find that term rather insulting.

Julian: Oh I'm sorry.

Brooke: That's okay you can make it up to me later.

With that she winked at him.

It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes

Peyton: Thanks so much for dinner. It was fun.

Lucas: Yeah this was.

They both stood looking at each other for a moment. Locking their eyes. Lucas got lost in Peyton's shimmering green ones. God he missed her and he wanted her. He carefully and gently bent down and kissed her perfect pink lips. They parted, but not for long. She kissed him back this wasn't what he expected but what he wanted. Begging for entrance into his mouth he granted it. Lucas' hands disappeared into Peyton's hair.

Peyton: I can't be here kissing you.

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton: Because I've got a fiancée. And you've got a girlfriend.

Lucas: True, but then again neither of them are here.

Peyton: You know this is wrong.

Lucas: C'mon Peyton just one night to remember what we had. What could've been. Nobody ever has to find out.

Lucas laid his hand on Peyton's cheek and brushed her soft skin. He crashed his lips to hers and groaned when he found her legs wrapped around his waist. She cupped his cheek deepening the kiss as she pulled his body closer to hers. They leaned up against the wall.

Peyton: Bedroom (She whispered seductively into his ear.)

She wouldn't mind having sex against the wall, but this time had to be special. It was going to be their last.

Her mouth made a full attack on his neck as he brought her into his room, closing the door behind them with his foot. He threw her on the bed and pulled off his shirt before he slowly undid the zipper of her dress. She did the rest as she stood up and stepped out of her dress. He closed his eyes aroused beyond belief when she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap. It was then he knew how beautiful, gorgeous and truly in love he was with her. This idea was not dumb, but not right. What they were doing would only hurt the other people they loved. But Lindsay had never made his body feel during actual sex the way Peyton could by just sitting half naked on him. Peyton and Lucas. True Love Always. They would always be Lucas and Peyton. Nobody else ever stood a chance.

Peyton had no self control when it came to Lucas. They both knew what they were doing was wrong, but right now all they needed was each other.

Lucas: I love you.

Peyton: I love you too.

They spent all night making love. Caressing each other, and kissing. Moaning and licking. They were like two horny animals. Well not really, but they were really going at it. All Lucas needed was to feel her. Peyton needed to feel him inside of her. They were like two missing pieces to a puzzle. They just needed each other. Panting Peyton rolled on top of Lucas. She wanted to be in control. They were interrupted by the front door opening. Both were out of breath when they broke apart.

Peyton: Who's that?

Lucas: Lindsay. Shit!

Peyton. Fuck. Where are my clothes?

Lucas: Here's your shirt.

He threw it at her quickly before trying to get his clothes on at full speed, and make the bed before Lindsay reached upstairs.

Peyton: What is she doing here? I thought she wasn't home?

Lucas: I guess she came back early.

Peyton: Ughh. I can't find my bra.

Footsteps started climbing the steps.

Lucas: We don't have time you need to go out the window.

Peyton: Lucas! Are you insane?

Lucas: Do you want to get caught?

Peyton: Fine!

With that Peyton climbed out the window of his bedroom. She did this various times in the past, when they were teenagers at night. But now they were grown adults and shouldn't have to hide their love.

Lucas closed the window at the same time Lindsay stepped into the room.

Lindsay: Hey.

Lucas: Hi. How was New York?

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now

Brooke: We can't just I kiss you. You kiss me.

Julian: No we can't.

Brooke: It would make things too complicated not to mention wrong.

Julian: That's true.

But with this they leaned in close to each other and shared a sweet kiss. It wasn't a friend kiss, but was it more? Julian pulled away.

Julian: This isn't right.

Brooke: Do you feel this? (Brooke led his hand to her heart.)

Julian: Yes.

Brooke: That's what it does when I'm around you.

Her words had such a way with him. They started kissing on the couch. Making out. She threw her legs over his. They had to stop this before things got to far. As Brooke was pulling away from a kiss, his necklace got stuck in her hair.

Brooke: Oww. One sec.

Julian: Peyton.

Brooke: What?

Julian: Peyton gave me that necklace.

The guilt filled throughout his body. How could he do this to her. She would never do it to him. Or so he thought.

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea  
I'm only foolin myself.  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea

Once Peyton walked into her house her cell phone started ringing. She caught sight of the phone and grabbed it.

Peyton: Hello.

Julian: Hey babe.

Peyton: Hey.

Julian: Where were you? I called about 3 times.

Peyton: Just out with friends.

Julian: Cool. How much longer till you come home?

Peyton: A couple days.

Julian: I miss you.

Haley appeared through the doorway. Looking suspiciously at Peyton's messed up hair her tangled golden locks, and uneven clothes.

Peyton: Look Julian I've got to go.

Julian: I love you.

Peyton: You too.

That was the first time Peyton didn't say i love you to him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable being in L.A when she was in Tree Hill. He felt like things were changing. They were drifting apart. He was going to do anything to stop that from happening.

Haley: So where were you?

Peyton: Out.

Haley: With Lucas?

Peyton: Um. No. Why would you think that?

Haley: Because he told me you two were hanging out tonight.

Peyton: Oh.

Haley: Yeah you're busted. What were you two doing?

Peyton: Just had dinner. That's it.

Haley: You two totally slept together!

Peyton stood there thinking how to reply, but no words would come out. They were caught. Yes Haley defiantly had them figured out.

Yea, save me now.

-- --

There you go a new chapter =))

I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a longer one, but you're not supposed to know Peyton's condition right now so don't be mad. And Lucas' important news can also wait. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I've been writing this chapter for a long time. I kept deleting it by accident too :( But it's finally done!

R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	8. Someday

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

Okay so I know I'm going to get yelled at for this short chapter, but please don't because of this short chapter I'm giving y'all a really long one tomorrow :)

Also some of you were wondering about Lucas & Peyton's relationship and why they were so attracted to each other. For them it just happened they couldn't control themselves. Spur of the moment kind of thing.

**Chapter 8: Someday**

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

Peyton: Haley, what are you talking about?

Haley: Tonight you and Lucas had sex!

Peyton: Um no no no no.

Haley: Peyton.

Peyton: Okay, fine we did.

Haley: How could you?

Peyton: We, I, It just happened.

Haley: But Lindsay. She's going to be hurt when she finds out.

Peyton: and Julian. (She whispered to herself.)

Haley: What was that?

Peyton: Julian.

Haley: Who's that?

Peyton: My fiancée.

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Brooke: I'm sorry.

Julian: About what?

Brooke: Earlier. I shouldn't have---

Julian: It's okay we just got carried away.

Brooke: It didn't mean anything.

Julian: It didn't?

Brooke: Of course it did. But we can't.

Julian: Look I don't want to hurt Peyton I don't, but I've got to be with you.

Brooke: I know.

They shared a sweet kiss. Before they both parted to go off to bed.

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

**The Next Day**

Lucas: So you want to go out for dinner tonight?

Peyton: Luke I can't.

Lucas: C'mon Peyt.

Peyton: Look Luke, I just need to come get my bra before your girlfriend finds it.

Lucas: Haha. Okay. I found it earlier.

Peyton: Is Lindsay going to be home today?

Lucas: No, don't worry you can just go in. You're bra should be in my top dresser drawer.

Peyton: Okay, thanks bye.

Peyton hung up the phone. She drove to Lucas' house went to the front door and unlocked it. She didn't have her own key; she just knew where it was hidden outside the house.

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Brooke: Good morning.

Julian: Good morning to you to. How'd you sleep?

Brooke: Great thanks.

Julian: So you know what's weird?

Brooke: What?

Julian: It's about us really. It just feels so right. I mean I know I don't want Peyton and neither do you, but I don't really feel guilt for what happened between us. I mean I should we're supposed to get married in like two months. But I feel nothing.

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Peyton looked in the dresser first, where told and it was not there. So she looked in a different drawer, then the cabinet and still no sign. Peyton tore apart Lucas' bedroom looking for her bra. Shit. Why couldn't she find it?

Lindsay: Looking for this?

Peyton turned around to see Lindsay holding her black bra. Peyton felt sick to her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. It wasn't just because Lindsay found out, or knew about her and Luke but also because she was pregnant. She just found out yesterday when she got the phone call from the doctor. She was glad her condition only turned out to be pregnancy, but she hated the feeling of always being sick and nauseous.

Lindsay: Is this yours?

Peyton: Um. I'm just going to go.

Peyton walked passed Lindsay standing in the doorframe. She didn't get to far down the hall till Lindsay was beside her.

Lindsay: Where do you think you're going?

Peyton: Home.

Lindsay: You're not going anywhere! You slept with my boyfriend. You WHORE!

Peyton stood at the top of the staircase but not for too much longer. Lindsay gave her a hard push which sent her tumbling, rolling, falling down the steps. It would've been deja vu had Brooke been there. It was a lot like the scene back when they were in high school on prom night when they pushed Psycho Derek down the steps. Just like how he lay non-moving on the ground. The same went for Peyton as she lay on the ground unconscious, bleeding, helpless.

Lucas: PEYTON!!!!

Lucas ran to Peyton's side. Pulling her into his arms. Blood covering his clothes. Tears started to fall from his cheeks. He was scared for her. His love. His life. His Peyton. His eyes moved to the top of the stairs where they laid on Lindsay who stood there shocked at her own actions. He didn't have time to deal with her now. To yell at her. He needed to save Peyton. He NEEDED to save her! It was his job, to protect his Peyton. All he needed to do was save her and he'd be alright.

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

-- --

There you go a new chapter =))

It was short but remember our little deal tomorrow new long chapter! :D

R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	9. The Girl In The Moon

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

This chapter was shorter than I thought it was xPP

Don't be mad. Yes I hate Lindsay. The only reason she was in this story was for that moment on the last page. I know how then ext chapter shall be so it won't be to much longer.

**Chapter 9: The Girl In The Moon**

The girl in the moon  
Is alone with the stars  
And the spaceships  
The girl in the moon  
Is alone and alive  
With the dust and the air

Lucas sat in the hospital waiting room with Nathan and Haley by his side. He couldn't be a mess in front of them. He couldn't have them know anything happened between them. The questions hadn't started yet, and he'd like to keep it that way.

Doctor Ethan: Who's here for Ms. Sawyer?

Lucas: We are!

Lucas said as the three of them stood up.

Doctor Ethan: Are you family of Ms. Sawyer?

Lucas: She's my wife.

Doctor Ethan: Well she's still unconscious right now, and lost a lot of blood, but she should be okay.

Lucas: Can I see her?

Doctor Ethan: Well she's still up in the ER right now, but I can let you know when she gets out.

Lucas: Okay thanks.

Haley: Wife?

Nathan: Luke, seriously?

Lucas: How else was I supposed to get information?

Nathan: Why didn't you just pretend to be her brother?

Haley: Umm, has anyone called Brooke or Julian?

Lucas: No, it slipped my mind I can go call Brooke now. Who's Julian?

Haley: Peyton's fiancée.

Nathan: She's engaged?

Haley: Yeah, she told me last night.

Lucas: Why didn't she tell me?

Nathan: Dude, why's it matter if she told you or not?

Lucas: No reason.

Haley: I know why.

Lucas: No you don't.

Nathan: Oh tell me!

Haley: He slept with Peyton!

Nathan: What?

Lucas: No I did not!

Haley: You're lying.

Lucas: No I'm not!

Haley: I can tell you're lying by the way you talk. You said did not. If you weren't lying you would've just said I didn't. It's a proven fact Luke.

Nathan: My girl is so smart.

Lucas: Well Haley I didn't sleep with her!

Haley: You can't lie. I already got it out of Peyton.

Lucas: She told you?

Haley: So it is true! Ha!

Nathan: She got you there dude.

Haley: Luke, what are you doing? She's happy, and you're with Lindsay.

Lucas: You wouldn't understand.

Haley: Well then please inform us.

Lucas: I don't have time for this. I'm going to go call Brooke.

Haley: Don't call the house, and then you'll have to deal with Julian! (She shouted after him.)

Nathan: Really? They slept together?

Haley: Yep. I'm so disappointed in him. They can't keep sneaking around, it's not highschool.

Nathan: Maybe you should tell him that.

Haley: I'll try.

Nothing goes  
Everything is moving  
But only goes in circles  
And no one to talk to  
Is reason enough to be blue

The girl in the moon  
Has a steel melting smile  
(Before she did)  
But the girl in the moon  
And the wind  
Hasn't smiled for a long while

Julian: Before anything goes further between us, I need to end things with Peyton. It's not right.

Brooke: Maybe we shouldn't be together right away, I mean to spare her feelings.

Julian: I can't not be with you.

Brooke's cell phone started ringing. _Collide _started blasting. That was the ring tone she had for thee Lucas Scott the one an only. It's been the same since high school she just never changed it.

Brooke: Hello?

Lucas: Hey, you need to come to Tree Hill.

Brooke could hear the pain, sorrow, and grief in his cracked voice.

Brooke: Luke, what's wrong? What happened?

There aren't too many times Brooke heard Lucas cry. For him to be crying it had to be something big.

Lucas: It's I..I..It's.. P...Peeyyttoon. Its Peyton.

Brooke: What happened to Peyton? Luke I need more information?

Lucas: She got pushed down a flight of stairs. There was just so much blood. I'm scared for her.

Brooke: Uh oh!

Lucas: What?

Brooke: Nothing. I'm coming. I'll be on the next flight out.

Lucas: Thank you.

Brooke was the only one who knew about Peyton's "condition". This couldn't be good for her or the baby.

Julian: Brooke what's wrong?

He could see it in her eyes. Pain. Sadness. Her eyes were watering. One tear fell down her right cheek. Julian gently brushed it away with his thumb.

Brooke: It's Peyton. We have to go to Tree Hill now!

Julian: Can you tell me what happened? Brooke! I need to know!

Brooke: We don't have time to talk we need to get there already! I need to pack. No I'll get clothes there. We need to get to the airport.

Julian: Brooke you need to calm down and talk to me. I need to know what's happened to Peyton.

Julian was scared and worried. He's done wrong towards her, almost cheated on her but she was still his and he still cared. Julian began to become teary eyed. His face didn't turn pale, but a colour like he was going to be sick. He needed for her to be alright.

Brooke: She fell, blood, got pushed, blood, down stairs, blood, or something.

Julian: You're not making a lot of sense.

Brooke: She fell down a flight of stairs! SHE'S PREGNANT AND SHE FELL!

Julian: What??

Peyton was pregnant? He felt hurt, betrayed.

Julian: Did you just say Peyton was pregnant? How long have you known?

Brooke: Not long.

Julian: Tell me Brooke!

Brooke: I don't know!

Julian: BROOKE!!!

Brooke: She told me yesterday, that's it!

Julian: Why wouldn't you tell me? WHY NOT?

Brooke: I thought you'd want to hear the news from her.

Julian: I've got to go. I think it be better if you didn't come with me!

Brooke: I'm going to Tree Hill. She's my best friend!

Julian: No you're not!

Brooke: Yes I am!

Nothing goes  
Everything is moving  
But only goes around her  
And no one to sing to  
Is reason enough to be blue  
Blue blue blue  
Blue blue blue  
Blue blue blue

The girl in the moon  
With her dreams  
Has a steel melting smile  
But the girl with the blues  
And the moon  
Hasn't smiled for a long while  
Blue blue blue  
Blue blue blue  
Blue blue blue

Doctor Ethan: Mr. Scott.

Lucas: Yes?

Doctor: Your wife's out of surgery right now, if you'd like to see her.

Lucas: Thanks.

Haley: Could we come too?

Doctor Ethan: I think it's better if only her husband was with her right now.

Lucas followed the doctor to Peyton's room. Room #235. He saw her lying in the bed. So broken. So helpless. He wanted to make the pain go away. Everything. All of it. Peyton's eyes began to flutter open. Her fingers began to twitch. She was awake.

Lucas: Hey.

Peyton: Hey.

Doctor Ethan: Hi Peyton. I'm your doctor; Ethan. I know your a little out of it, but I'd like to talk to the both of you.

Peyton: Um, sure.

Doctor Ethan: Well Peyton you took a pretty nasty fall. You lost a lot of blood, and you had to have some surgery. You broke 3 ribs, and sprained your ankle. You're injuries weren't to bad but,

Peyton: There's a but? A good but?

Doctor Ethan: But when you fell, you miscarried. I'm sorry but you lost your baby.

With that the doctor left the room. Lucas was stunned. Peyton was in her own state of shock, but for two reasons, one Lucas found out she was pregnant and two she just lost her baby.

Lucas: You were pregnant?

Lucas was finally able to manage to make those three words out.

Peyton: Yeah, I guess.

Lucas: Did you know?

Peyton: Yes.

Lucas: Was it mine?

Peyton: No.

Lucas: So I guess you're into keeping secrets now?

Peyton: What are you talking about?

Lucas: Julian! You're fiancée you kept me in the dark about! You knew I had a girlfriend!

Peyton: I'm sorry.

Tears started to spill from her eyes. She hated seeing Luke like this so vulnerable. She made him this way.

Peyton: Luke, we just had a one night stand anyway. Why's it matter?

Lucas: Because, because I love you Peyton! You're it for me. You're the one for me. Did you not feel what I have felt every moment were apart? Because I feel like a vital part of me is missing. And I tried to fill it. God I tried to fill it with writing, and Lindsay, it was empty until you kissed me lat night and my whole life span back into place. But it's going to stay empty until you come back to me.

Peyton: Luke, I love you too, but we can't be together. I'm going back to L.A once I'm good enough to walk.

Lucas: Peyton, don't leave me again please!

Peyton: Luke, I can't stay here.

Lucas: Peyton were meant to be together. Ask anyone!

Peyton: Lucas please!

Lucas: You're the one for me Peyton. And I will wait for you if I have to.

Peyton: Come here.

Lucas leaned up to her to receive a hug. As he pulled away he realized this may be there last chanced so he kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back. Neither aware that through the window of the door, Julian stood there glaring at them

We've been waiting to see  
If this girl she will smile  
You know we've been waiting  
Here for such long while  
Hey blue

--

Chapter 9 :)

So About the titles of my chapters. Each chapter title is the name of the song in each of the chapters. So this song Is called The Girl In The Moon by Bethany Joy Galeotti & Amber Sweeney a.k.a Everly.

R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	10. Time of Dying

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

Ahola my lovely fans.

I am aware of the couples you want the friendship you adore. And don't worry I listen to your thoughts and my story comes from the heart to the soul of my fans. You will get what you want. You will get what you earn.

Enjoy! Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Time of Dying**

On the ground I lay motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Julian's body filled with hate and anger. He had no right to feel this way. He had no right to feel mad, after all he did exactly the same thing. No Peyton was his. They were supposed to be getting married. Lucas has his hands all over her. His girl. Julian yanked open the door.

Julian: Get OFF of her!

Peyton: Julian.

Lucas: I'm just going to go.

Julian: I think that's a good idea before I hurt you.

Peyton: Julian!

Lucas walked out the door.

Julian: What the hell Peyton?

Peyton: I'm sorry.

Julian: You know I knew something was off the first night you were here. Just by our conversation, I felt it all. And then you didn't even tell me you were pregnant. How could you do that to me?

Peyton: I was waiting till I got home to surprise you. If it was something serious i would've let you know.

Julian: You can't keep secrets from me. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad.

Peyton: Umm..

Tears started to sprinkle out from Peyton's eyes.

Peyton: Umm. Well that's not going to happen.

Julian: What do you mean? Don't tell me it's Lucas'.

Peyton: Are you crazy?

Julian: Please inform me then Peyton.

Peyton: I lost the baby okay? When I got pushed down the stairs I miscarried. There isn't a baby. There won't be a baby.

She couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

Peyton: Can you go please? I just want to be alone.

Julian: Yeah, okay.

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

The pain from a miscarriage never hit Peyton until that moment. She felt alone. She was scared. She pushed people away with any chance she had. This was not the P. Sawyer everyone knew to love.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Brooke: Hey P.

Brooke received no answer.

Brooke: You get to go home in a couple days.

Still nothing come out of Peyton's mouth.

Brooke: C'mon show me a smile.

Peyton faked a smile.

Peyton: What do you want?

Brooke: I want to help you. I'm here for you. You're my best friend and I'm going to be with you through all of this. But you need to talk to me, or Julian, or Haley, or Nathan, or Luke. We're all here and we're worried about you.

Peyton: Well don't okay? I'm fine.

Peyton spit out. It was cold, and harsh. Brooke hadn't seen her friend this way in a long time. It was so long a go she can't even remember. Peyton's face was pale. Bony and skinny. She looked like she wasn't eating in a while. Maybe she should talk to the doctors about this.

Brooke: Peyton please. Let me know what's going on in that pretty head of yours?

Peyton: I don't want to talk. Leave me alone.

On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Brooke walked on out to the waiting room to join her friends.

Haley: How'd it go?

Brooke: Horrible. It's getting worse. She would even look at me.

Brooke was getting upset. You could hear it in her voice.

Brooke: I can tell she's hurting, and I want to help her but I need her to let me. I need her to let me all the way in.

Haley: Well we can't give up on her.

Nathan: Luke, maybe you should talk to her.

Lucas: I don't think it's a good idea.

Brooke: You're the only chance we have left to get through to her. We don't want to loose her.

Lucas: I don't want to have to deal with Julian.

Haley: He's not here now anyway. When he comes back we'll distract him.

Nathan: We can handle it.

Brooke: Lucas you're the only one who can save her. You're Lucas and Peyton after all.

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

Julian took this time alone to walk around downtown. He walked up and down the streets thinking to himself about his life and Peyton and there dead child. They would never make it through this. Who was he kidding? But he did have a chance to start things over with Brooke. He really messed that up. Maybe he could get her to forgive him. Just maybe. He had to think this through. Clearly if he wanted to start things up with Brooke he's have to end them with Peyton. Maybe this was the right time, or should he be there for her till she wants it to be over? It was these reasons and more that Julian was walking around downtown Tree Hill thinking instead of sitting in the hospital.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Lucas: Peyton.

Peyton: Luke, I really don't feel like talking right now.

Lucas: Okay so I'll talk and you'll listen.

Peyton: Well I don't feel like listening to you either right now.

Lucas: Well what do you want?

Peyton: To be alone.

Lucas: I'm, sorry that's not an option.

Peyton: Luke, don't push me.

Lucas: What if I do, what will you do?

Peyton: Lucas Eugene Scott!

Lucas: What have I told you about calling me by my full name?

Peyton: Luke, I don't have the energy to deal with you right now.

Lucas: So I guess you'll have to listen to what I say.

Peyton: Kill me now!

Lucas: You know you love my voice.

Peyton: Ughh.

Lucas: You think it's sexy.

Peyton: Shut up!

Peyton let out the smallest giggle then tried to hide it behind her hard profile.

Lucas: I saw that smile.

Lucas: I'm going to get you through this.

Lucas: It's not that bad. You can make another baby.

At this thought it made Peyton start to cry

Lucas: Peyton, don't cry. I know you're hurting. But its better that you're safe. That you're alive. There's only one of you, and you can't be replaced.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

It was officially day 4 at the hospital. Peyton was out of all danger, but the others didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone especially in her state. The others all tried to get her to talk, but the only one who was successful was Lucas. He hadn't told anyone about it thought, he wanted to enjoy the time he got to spend with her "pretending" to try. But he was getting somewhere, he knew it.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Brooke's phone beeped. 1 missed call it read. 1 voicemail popped up on the screen. She placed the phone to her ear to hear the message.

_Hey Brooke._

A familiar male voice echoed in her head.

_Um, well I'm sorry how we left things. It wasn't your fault, and I shouldn't have yelled. You just need to understand the position I was in. Please when you get the chance call me back I really want to talk to you. Besides, I miss you voice._

_Call, me, Bye._

_Oh by the way it's Julian, but you probably knew that. Okay bye._

She's missed him truthfully. Julian hadn't been hanging around the hospital like everyone else it was probably better so him and Luke didn't start a brawl, but Brooke thought he should be here to support Peyton in her time of need.

On the ground I lay motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Nathan: Hey Sawyer.

Peyton: Hi.

Nathan: Wow, you sound cheery today. (He stated sarcastically.)

Nathan: Peyton, you can make it through this.

Nathan: You have you.

Nathan: We need you. You've got all of us to help you.

Peyton began to cry. With all her friends wanting to help it only made her break down even more. They were crossing the line. She couldn't handle it anymore. She just wanted to runaway.

Nathan: Peyton please, just try for us. For me.

Nathan: For Luke. He's hurting the most out of all of us.

Nathan: Well I'll leave you to it.

With one light tap on the shoulder and a kiss on a cheek he left the room leaving Peyton to her silent room.

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

Lucas: I'm going to break up with Lindsay. (He stated.)

Haley: Have you talked to her yet?

Lucas: No, she's called a couple times I just can't deal with her. Or face her. She hurt the one person I love most in the world. And I don't know if I can forgive her for that.

Haley: You really love her don't you? Peyton?

Lucas: I do.

Haley: Well then, if you need to break up with Lindsay to be with Peyton I'm going to have to support your decision. You can't keep your relationship going on longer with Lindsay it wasn't working. She's a nice girl, but she's not Peyton.

Nathan: Do I win the bet?

Nathan questioned as he butted into the best friends conversation.

Lucas: What bet?

Haley: Nothing. And yes you do.

Nathan: Yes! I told you.

Lucas: What was this bet?

Haley: Let's just drop it.

Nathan: I bet Haley that in less then a week after Peyton came to Tree Hill you and Lindsay would be over. And since you and her are done, I officially won.

Lucas: You bet on me? On my relationships? On my life?

Haley: Yeah.

Lucas: Why didn't you tell me?

Haley: It all depends, are you mad?

Lucas: No! How long did you bet Haley?

Haley: Um two months.

Nathan: I knew he would budge.

Lucas: Why?

Nathan: Because you're Lucas and Peyton's Peyton. You can't fight destiny.

On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Julian knew if he really wanted to talk or see Brooke he had to do so at the hospital. So that's where he went. It was hard for him to be in there due to all the new information learned with Peyton and their baby, but he needed to talk to Brooke.

Julian: Hey.

Brooke: Hey. Haven't seen you around lately.

Julian: Yeah, I know. Can we talk? In Private?

Brooke: Sure.

They both walked to a closed off area of the waiting room. There was only one entrance which people passes by often, but nobody really noticed that area.

Julian: I'm really sorry.

Brooke: Me to, about not telling you about the pregnancy.

Julian: No it's okay. I understand. Peyton told me she wanted to tell me herself anyway.

Brooke: I really like you, and I want us to be friends.

Julian: I think that how we should start.

Brooke: And we'll see what happens.

Julian: Agreed.

They leaned together for one last goodbye kiss. However this was the moment Haley walked by on her way to grab some coffee. She froze in her spot. Saw the two of them, rolled her eyes and walked off. Lucas and Peyton. Brooke and Julian. Next she was going to find out that Nathan was cheating on her with Lindsay. What has the world come to?

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

-- --

The big 10!

I can't believe I've made it here already :)

It seems like only yesterday I started this story. Well I'm really thankful for all the kind reviews and feedback I'm getting. It really makes me want to continue my story for all of you.

R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	11. Bye Bye Bye

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

So this is one of those shorter type of waste chapters just to get stuff out of the way. Sorry it took so long I was very stumped! Read the bottom AN for info on the next chapter to be posted tomorrow! Hope you like this, it's not one I'm very proud of xPP

**Chapter 11: Bye Bye Bye**

(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..

Julian: Hey Peyton.

Peyton: What do you want?

Julian: How are you feeling today?

Peyton: Like I got pushed down a flight of stairs.

Julian: Nice to know you're cheery today babe.

Peyton: Why are you here?

Julian: Because I was checking on you. I'm worried about you.

Peyton: Well, don't.

Julian: Fine I won't!

Peyton: Great!

Julian: You know what? I'm tired of this! I can't deal with your attitude, and behavior. This, us we need to end this.

Peyton: What?

Julian: You heard me. Were over.

Peyton: You're breaking up with me?

Julian: I think it's for the best. Besides now you can be with Lucas.

Peyton: Julian. Nothings going on between us.

Julian: How can you lie to my face like that?

Peyton: Julian! That kiss it was nothing!

Julian: I know, and I want to believe you but I can't and there's nothing going on with us either. The engagement is off. I'm sorry Peyton. This is just how it is.

Peyton: Julian I love you.

Julian: I love you too, but for some reason it's just not enough.

Peyton: Please don't go.

Julian: Tell me you're not in love with Lucas.

Peyton: I'm not in love with Lucas.

Julian: Peyton, I just can't be your rebound anymore. You and Lucas are meant for each other. Just go be together.

Peyton's heart broke to know they were over. She loved him she truly did, and that wasn't a lie. But then her mind kept wandering to Lucas, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was for the best. Maybe everyone was right. Her and Lucas were meant for each other. She used to believe this, that true love really existed, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe Lucas could help her find her way back home.

The breakup wasn't easy for Julian either, even though it would seem that it was. He cared for Peyton, he loved her, lived with her, they almost had a child together, but he needed to move on. It was like he was tied to a railroad track when a train was coming. He was frozen, stuck in the relationship he wasn't happy in. That's a lie. He was happy, but not as happy as when he was with Brooke. Her smile and his grin lit up the sky. They could be together now. Maybe not right away, but soon they would have their chance to become one. They've known each other for about a week, but it felt like an eternity.

I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.

So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

Brooke: Hey Tigger.

Haley: Hi.

She then so sweetly turned her head and body away from Brooke.

Brooke: Um did I do something to upset you Hales?

Haley: You mean besides lying and cheating?

Brooke: Excuse me?

Haley: What's going on with you and Julian?

Brooke: Nothing.

Haley: That's the lie. I saw you two together yesterday and that's the cheating. And now I have to act towards Peyton like I don't know anything. And so yes you did do something to upset me, and that should upset you Brooke.

Brooke: About that-- -

Haley: Brooke you can't be doing things like that. You know how ugly things were with you, Peyton and Lucas in high school. There were also no rings involved! Do you really want history to repeat itself?

The two brunette's turned there heads to where Julian stormed out of Peyton's room. He looked a little angry and upset put together.

Lucas: I'm going to go check on her.

Brooke: No I've got it.

She stated as she got up to talk to her best friend. This time Peyton would give her answers. This time she was going to be able to help her. She WOULD get through to her.

Brooke: Hey fake blond goldilocks.

Peyton: Hey.

Brooke could hear it in Peyton's voice. The crackling voice, the holding her breath, the hiding of the pain.

Brooke: Honey, what's wrong?

She asked as she took a seat next to Peyton and brushed off her tears with her soft thumb.

Peyton: Nothing.

Brooke: Peyt, please talk to me.

Peyton: I'm okay. Seriously.

Brooke: No you're not. If you were you wouldn't be crying.

Peyton: Me and Julian broke up. And it's hard to take in. We were going to get married next month, in a beautiful church. It was perfect, I had the perfect dress, the flowers, the date, the cake. I knew it was all too easy. There were so many signs. Planning a wedding shouldn't have been that easy, but it was. I did it all in one day.

Brooke: Aww. I'm so sorry.

She felt horrible for her friend. She had no idea about Lucas and Peyton though, and her mind didn't swing to thoughts about her and Julian. She thought about why did he break up with her now? What had gone wrong? This was a very crappy time to do something. Peyton was still in a vulnerable state, and still hormonal. she just wanted to punch him in the arm. Or give him a nice kick in the nuts. Yeah, that's exactly what he deserved.

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

Haley: She's been in there a while. Anyone think she's getting anywhere?

Nathan: Probably not. Peyton's been so dark lately.

Haley: I haven't seen her like this in a long time.

Nathan: It's a lot for her to handle. I mean loosing a baby, and accident.

Brooke came into view. As she came out of the hallway and joined her friends in the waiting room.

Brooke: Julian broke up with her?

Lucas: He did?

He said it a little bit to excited and happily.

Lucas: He did?

He tried again this time saying it with more concern in his voice.

Brooke: Yeah.

Nathan: How he could break up with her at a time like this?

Haley: Yeah I wonder.

She said as she eyed Brooke who just looked in another direction.

Nathan: I just want to go kill him right now. I ought to go find him.

Haley: Nathan! Don't! Just sit down!

Lucas: Well I'm just going to talk to Peyton. I'll be right back.

He practically bounced out of his chair. Ran down the hall. Prancing, skipping! Whatever you want to call it.

Brooke: What's up with him?

Haley: Probably happy because he can be with her now.

Brooke: That's crazy! Why would he think that?

Nathan: Maybe because, they've already slept together.

Brooke: WHAT?

Nathan: It's true.

Brooke: How do you know? Why didn't she tell me?

Haley: Well I caught Peyton, but it was before this whole accident thing. She actually talked about it before.

Brooke: Oh.

(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.

Lucas: I'm sorry. I heard you and JuJu are done. How are you feeling?

Peyton: Better now that you're here. And JuJu?

Lucas: Oh it's the nickname we gave Julian.

Peyton: Do I even want to know?

Lucas: Probably not. So now we can give us a try.

Peyton: I don't think it's the right time.

Lucas: We don't have to tell people right away, but I want to know that you're my girlfriend.

Peyton: Speaking of girlfriends don't you still have one?

Lucas: Yeah..... but not for too much longer. Promise me that once me and Lindsay are done you'll give us a shot.

Peyton: Okay. I promise.

Lucas: Okay.

He placed a sweet gently kiss on her perfect pink soft lips.

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

Lucas finished talking to Peyton. He walk into the waiting room to see someone familiar coming out of the elevator. Blonde hair. Lindsay. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an empty room, closing the door.

Lucas: What are you doing here?

Lindsay: I wanted to see you and tell you how sorry I am, and maybe tell Peyton too.

Lucas: You're not getting anywhere near her!

Lindsay: Fine, but will you forgive me?

Lucas: To tell you the bitter cold truth. No. I don't know how you could do something like that? What would give you the urge to do that?

Lindsay: The fact that I knew thAT YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER MAYBE!

Lucas: I don't want to talk or deal with you. Were over.

Lindsay: No we're not!

Lucas: Um we are over, we are over, we are over. Get it through your thick head!

Lucas stormed out of the room, with Lindsay following until she was stopped.

Officer Carl: Excuse Ms. Strauss. Could you please come with me?

With that she was taken away with the Police officer. Lindsay was taken into custody for purposely pushing Peyton down the stairs. They wouldn't have to see her for a long time, she would hopefully be put in jail. Or so they all thought.

Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye

-- --

So I really didn't like this chapter, and I know it took me a while to write it, but now it's done and posted and I don't like it. It's kind of just a waste. Next Chapter = 2 weeks later. I'm only doing a time jump so I can get my story back on the road, where I want it to be and go. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!!!!!! Like 100%

R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	12. Must Have Done Something Right

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

So this chapter is a lil short since chapter 13 is DRAMA. Couldn't let you get to excited in this chapter just wait till the next. You'll love it I promise. ;)

**Chapter 12: Must Have Done Something Right**

We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on

It's been two weeks since Peyton Sawyer had gotten out of the hospital. Not only was she healing physically, and emotionally but so was her heart. Her and Lucas have been together since he broke up with Lindsay just like she promised him. This funny thing that's magical or known as fate came to be. But I just call it love. Lucas and Peyton were once again Lucas and Peyton. The END. Just kidding. This wasn't the end it was only the beginning, the beginning of their lives the beginning of them.

Peyton had nothing in L.A anymore. So she decided to move back home. To the only place where she ever really belonged. Tree Hill, North Carolina. Brooke moved back with her, but Brooke bought her own beach house to stay in. Peyton however moved in with Lucas. Many thought this was a big step already, but they had lost and wasted so much time apart they just wanted to be together. Anyway Brooke was going to help Peyton start her own label in Tree Hill. It took a lot of convincing, but when she realized she wanted nothing more then to stay where she was she agreed.

_Peyton and Brooke sat by The River Court two weeks earlier. The day Peyton got out of the hospital._

_(Brooke and Peyton are looking at the signatures and then walk over to a bench.)_

_Brooke: Seems like another life._

_Peyton: Well yeah, it was for you. I mean I appreciate you hanging out with me in Tree Hill, but you have to go to New York again to work._

_Brooke: I want to be where you are. Because I have a very important friend who needs me, but are you sure you don't wanna go back to L.A Peyton?_

_Peyton: I wanna stay here, I wanna be with Lucas. My job wasn't even fun anymore._

_Brooke: Why? What changed?_

_Peyton: I was fearless then Brooke._

_Brooke: So what happened to that girl?_

_Peyton: That girl became assistant to the assistant._

_Brooke: So if you want to be the girl that you thought you could be back then, start a label Peyton, do it yourself. I am serious. Peyton, I want to invest in your label. I believe in you. Okay? _

_Peyton: Okay. I'll do it!_

(_Brooke looks up and sees Lucas.)_

_(She leans back and starts walking away.)_

_Brooke: I'm gonna return those phone calls real quick._

_(Brooke whispers to Lucas.)_

_Brooke: Ask about the record label._

_Lucas: I'm supposed to ask about the label._

_Peyton: Yeah, uh, Brooke wants me to start my own label here._

_Lucas: Are you gonna do it?_

_Peyton: Yeah. I am._

_Lucas: So does that mean you're going to be staying?_

_Peyton: I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here._

_Lucas: I love you._

_Peyton: I love you too._

_Lucas: Move in with me._

_Peyton: What?_

_Lucas: You heard me. You're living in Tree Hill and have no place, I have room, we're together so why not? You can leave Nathan and Haley's and live with me._

_Peyton: Yes._

_Lucas: Yes?_

_Peyton: I'll move in with you._

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

**The Next Day**

_Peyton: A little early don't you think? I usually don't start my hard drinking til at least noon._

_Lucas: Come here, I want to show you something._

_(He gets up and walks Peyton over to a door and slides it open to reveal a large cluttered space.)_

_Lucas: So I talked to my mom, and um, we decided we want you to have it. I know she asked you to run TRIC, but we changed our mines. Now this room will be rent free, under one condition, That it becomes office space for your new label. It will work. We're going to get someone else you run TRIC so that way you can start your own label._

_Peyton: Luke._

_Lucas: And I've already talked to Brooke, so I don't think you have anymore excuses._

_Peyton: Thank you. It's perfect._

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

_(Brooke leads Peyton into the house.)_

_Brooke: Surprise!_

_Peyton: You rented a house?!_

_Brooke: Well, not exactly._

_Peyton: Brooke, you did not just buy this house! What are you thinking?_

_Brooke: What you don't like it?_

_Peyton: No, it's incredible._

_Brooke: Good, cuz that's your room._

_Peyton: I'd love to move in with you, but I'm staying with Lucas._

_Brooke: You're moving in with broody?_

_Peyton: Yeah._

_Brooke: Oh My God!_

_(They scream and hug.)_

_Peyton: I can't believe your moving to Tree Hill!_

_Brooke: I can't believe you're living with broody!_

_Peyton: What about your work?_

_Brooke: Screw New York. I'm going to run it from here._

Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on

Lucas loved feeling Peyton's body heat next to him when he woke up every morning. Her soft skin, and delicious lips. She tasted so good, nothing compared. He rolled over so that he was now facing her. She was so cute as she slept, quietly, so peaceful. He gave her a peck on the forehead, which woke her up.

Peyton: Mmmmhmm. Good morning.

Lucas: Good morning.

Peyton: I have to get to work. I've got to find an artist. Haley was going to come scouting with me.

Lucas: What if we stayed in bed all day instead?

Lucas started placing a trail of kisses up Peyton's neck.

Peyton: I'd love to, but I really have to work.

Lucas: Fine I'll let you go.

Peyton: Don't worry I'll make tonight worth your while.

Lucas: Why are you still here? Go! Leave!

Peyton: Haha. Okay.

Peyton got dressed, ate, and was out the door.

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

Jamie: Mama will you come swimming with me today?

Haley: Baby, I'd love to, but I've got to help Peyton. Why don't you ask your father?

Jamie: Okay.

Nathan: Haley!?!?

Haley: Yeah?

Nathan: Guess what?

Haley: What?

Nathan: I just got a call from the Deele. They want me to play on their team. That was the NBA.

Jamie: I told you daddy!

Jamie pronounced as he ran and jumped into his fathers arms.

Haley: Baby are you serious? OH MY GOD!

She too ran to take her husband into a big hug and kiss.

Jamie: Eww Mama.

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

Julian: Dad, I'm not staying here I need to go to Tree Hill.

Paul: Don't pull the dad crap with me. You've been calling me Paul since you were 15.

Julian: There will be other movies!

Paul: Do you want to go to Sundance? I can't believe you.

Julian: I don't care I only care about Brooke!

Paul: A girl? Another? I still can't believe you let Peyton get away that easily.

Julian: She's happier now. And I don't love her.

Paul: Keep telling yourself that.

Julian: I've had enough of you. I'm leaving, and you're not stopping me.

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

Lucas sat at the table with a laptop front and center. For the first time in 4 years he was inspired to write. "The Comet". He was interrupted by the front door ringing. He got up and opened the front door. There stood Lindsay.

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

-- --

So this chapter is full of lots of flashbacks to get the story more where it actually is in the show, but don't worry it's not actually going to stay like this. It's my story and I'm writing it the way I want xPP

This is just so we can get the main characters back and so I can soon introduce Sam, Jamie, Mia because I want them in my story. And these flashbacks were more for the use of Brooke&Peyton deciding to move and live in Tree Hill.

**AN**

Things that never happened in my story:

Nathan's accident (clearly)

Victoria with c/b

Mouth/Millie = annoying couple to live.

Owen

No Julian and the movie (Raven's)

No Nanny Carrie

and no Deb/Skills! Skills is with Bevin if they are ever mentioned.

No Q either.

(at least for now)

Things that have happened:

Jamie was born.

Dan is in jail b/c he killed Keith.

R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	13. 99 Times

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

So this chapter is filled with some drama and brought to you by Kate Voegele's new song from her new album A Fine Mess coming out May 19th 2009 – 99 Times. Y'all will enjoy it as much as me. And I hope you enjoy the chapter too. So i should stop rambling like an idiot and let you read my story. So go ahead. Now. Start. Why are you still reading? Just kidding i'm done now.

**Chapter 13: 99 Times**

So, you see

Youve got me back again for more

And it seems

Your song is in my head

This is war

Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me

Haley: It's Mia.

Peyton: Who's Mia?

Haley: The keyboardist, and her talent is being squished by this ass of a singer.

Peyton: Haley are you sure?

Haley: She's the magic behind them I can feel it.

Peyton: Okay, so then we hire the band, kick out Jason and everyone else and just keep Mia?

Haley: Yeah.

Peyton: Well I've got to run home since i left my cell phone there I'll be back soon okay?

Haley: Take your time. Take your time.

I was sure you would keep

Every promise; you would keep

Every word

Peyton unlocked the front door to the house to see Lindsay on top of Lucas. She saw exactly what she thought she saw. She turned around and slammed the front door closed. She went to the side of the house and broke down. She started to bawl as tears fell and rolled down the sides of her cheeks.

Upon hearing the door slam Lucas finally got the right grip to pull Lindsay off of him.

Lucas: Dammit! What the hell Lindsay?

Lindsay: You're mine forever we belong together. You love me!

Lucas: I don't love you. I hate you. I love Peyton.

Lindsay: Well I don't think she loves you anymore. I mean she looked very angry when she stormed out a minute a go.

She started to climb on top of him again. Well she tried. Man was she going to feel the wrath of Lucas.

Lucas: LINDSAY FUCK YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON"T LOVE YU AND NEVER WILL!

Lucas ran outside in search of Peyton.

Lucas: PEYTON!!!

Lucas: PEYTON!!!!

He finally found her crouched in a ball on the side of the house.

Lucas: Peyton.

Peyton: Get away from me!

She yanked her arm away from his grasp.

Peyton: Don't touch me. You don't have the right to touch me.

Lucas: Peyton please. It wasn't what it looked like. She has this weird thing for me. Thinking that i still love her.

Peyton: I want you out of the house!

Lucas: I'm not leaving I want to talk about this!

Peyton: Fine then I'm leaving.

She walked passed him. Walked into the house and packed a bag. She wasn't sure where to go, but she'd feel the safest at Brooke's so that's where she went to her best friends.

Well,

I try to put your stories in line

But nothing adds up right

Brooke: Honey are you okay? Come here! What happened?

Peyton: Lucas and Lindsay.

Brooke: What?

For every 99 times

You looked me in the eye,

You looked me in the eye

And swore you werent lying

Well, I was so blind

I never saw the signs

Im getting out tonight

And youre not invited

The next day there was a knock on Brooke's door. Since she wasn't home Peyton answered it.

Peyton: Hello.

Julian: Hey. I'v miss-- Peyton. Hey.

Peyton: What are you doing here Julian?

Julian: Nothing.

Peyton: Then why are you at my best friends beach house?

Julian: Because i kind of have feelings for Brooke.

Peyton laughed in his face.

Peyton: Keep dreaming lover boy. She's way out of your league.

With that she slammed the door in his face. He was surprised by these actions, and also wondering why Peyton was there. Last he heard she was living with Lucas. Then he heard footsteps coming up behind him and turned around to view the gorgeous brunette staring back at him.

Brooke: Julian.

Julian: Hey.

Its a shame

That you left me hanging like you did

It was brave

But it was much more foolish

Dont you think?

Cause you know I wont be satisfied

Until you realize

Haley: So what stupid idiotic thing did you do this time?

Lucas: Why do you think it's something I did?

Haley: Because when has it ever not been your fault? Now Spill!

Lucas: Well I know this is going to sound weird, and you're not going to believe me even when hell freezes over, but what I'm about to say is the truth.

Haley: Just spit it out already.

Lucas: Well it started when Lindsay came by my house.

Haley: Lindsay's out of jail?

Lucas: Yes, I guess, well I have no idea where she is now, but anyway. She came by my house and tried to rape me. I'm not kidding, and then Peyton came home and then ran out in hysterics and now she won't look or talk to me.

Haley: Well can you blame her? You probably broke her heart.

Lucas: I know, I know and I feel horrible about it.

Haley: Luke, to tell you the truth I just can't see Lindsay doing something like that.

Lucas: Are you seriously on her side? I can't believe you Haley! Lindsay pushed Peyton down a flight of stairs and you don't think she would do this too?

Haley: You're right sorry. So, you have a plan?

Lucas: A plan?

Haley: A plan to get Peyton back.

Lucas: No, not yet.

Haley: Well you're going to need one for sure. It's not going to be easy.

Lucas: Are you going to help?

Haley: I'll call Brooke and I'll talk to her about this.

Lucas: Thank you Haley!

Haley: Yeah, yeah. Now listen, if you want Peyton back your going to have to work really hard. You're going to have to prove to her that you are not the person she thinks you are. You need to show her how much you care and how much you truly love her. And i will only help you if this is what you really want.

Lucas: This is the only thing I want. I only want Peyton.

Haley: We'll then you've got my help.

Nathan: What did my dork of a brother do this time?

Nathan asked as he walked into the living room, budding into the best friends conversation.

Lucas: Seriously why do you guys always blame it on me?

Haley: Give it up Luke.

Nathan: Let me guess, Peyton?

Haley: Who else?

Lucas: That's my cue to leave. Bye.

Nathan: Lucas, sit.

Lucas: Bye.

He got up and left out the front door.

Nathan: If he's trying to get her back, he's got no chance.

Haley: Why would you say that?

Nathan: Because I saw her and man is she a mess.

Haley: Well I think we should give him some credit.

Nathan: Why?

Haley: Because this time it's not his fault. I'm not saying it's hers either it was just being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He's really going to try, and for that i'm willing to help.

Nathan: Wow. That was some speech.

Haley: Shut up.

Nathan: You're so sexy when you talk like that.

Haley: Yeah?

Nathan: Really.

They started to make out on the couch, but didn't get to hot and heavy since Jamie was just in the next room.

For every 99 times

You looked me in the eye,

You looked me in the eye

And swore you werent lying

Well, I was so blind

I never saw the signs

Im getting out tonight

And youre not invited

Brooke: P. Sawyer I'm going to leave now.

Peyton: Have fun.

Brooke: Are you sure you're going to be okay? Because if not I don't wanna leave you.

Peyton: I will be fine if you leave me here and you go out.

Brooke: Okay, but your not going to be moping on your ass again tomorrow, were having a girls night.

Peyton: Great! Can't wait! (She said sarcastically).

These things are oh, all so typical

These things are unforgivable

Im gone and youre invisible now

Dont let me catch you followin

Dont ask, cause Im not offering

Youve caused enough of my suffering, oh

Julian: So how have you been?

Brooke: I've been fine, and you?

Julian: I've been better.

Brooke's cell phone began to vibrate and then ring.

Brooke: Brooke Davis speaking.

Haley: Hey. I've got a favour to ask you.

For every 99 times

You looked me in the eye,

You looked me in the eye

And swore you werent lying

Well, I was so blind

I never saw the signs

Im getting out tonight

For every 99 times

You looked me in the eye,

You looked me in the eye

And swore you werent lying

Well, I was so blind

I never saw the signs

Im getting out tonight

And youre not invited

-- --

There it was. So I'm sick so it wasn't fantastic, but I hope you liked it anyway.

R&R please. Read & Review. If you took the time to read it, why not review it too? Xoxo Mell


	14. Coming To Terms

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

Okay now this is probably my shortest chapter ever :P Well oh well. The best chapter is 26 already written, unlike all the ones between. If I get bored I'll just do a time jump to that chapter, but hopefully I won't feel the need to. I know i promised longer chapters, and they all seem to be getting shorter, but that's just from my lack of ideas, but soon they will be long. Chapter 28 is long. So just read, and enjoy, soon enough you'll be there and see why i love those two chapters, and find out why i already wrote them xPP

**Chapter 14: Coming To Terms**

Oh no, it's not me  
I just forgot to tell you  
Didn't mean, it seems obscene  
We just lost track along the way

Brooke: Brooke Davis speaking.

Haley: Hey. I've got a favour to ask you.

Brooke: Yeah, sure anything.

Haley: Would you be willing to help me get Lucas and Peyton back together.

Brooke: No.

Haley: C'mon at least think about it.

Brooke: Okay. I'm thinking...... uh no.

Haley: Brooke please!

Brooke: No Haley, I don't trust him. He hurt her so badly and she's a mess.

Haley: I understand that but Brooke you know they belong together.

Brooke: Fine, but I'm not doing it for any of you.

Haley: I can deal with that.

Brooke: I'm doing it for team love.

Haley: You're so weird.

Brooke: Be careful what you say about me or I may just change my mind.

Haley: Okay. Thank you so much bye.

Nathan: So she's good?

Haley: Yep, we've got her help!

Nathan: Awesome! So do you have a plan?

Haley: No that's what Brooke's for.

I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
'Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe

Brooke and Julian had made there way back to her apartment, where they sat on the couch and drank wine. Wine meant do me in Brooke's mind.

Brooke: So can I get you anything else?

Julian: I'd love too, but I should probably get going. This was nice.

Brooke: Yes it was.

Brooke: Julian, what was this?

Julian: I think you very well know what this was.

Brooke: Yeah, I know.

They kiss. Gently. Ever so sweetly.

Brooke: I can't be here kissing you on my couch.

Julian: Why not?

Brooke: Because Peyton's in the other room.

Julian: Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom then.

Brooke: Preferably without our clothes?

Julian: Exactly.

They started making out as they got up and made there way towards Brooke's bedroom. Julian's tongue begging for entrance in Brooke's mouth which was quickly granted. Peyton chose this exact time to come wandering out of her room.

Peyton: Ahhemm.

She made a sound to make herself known.

Brooke: Peyton.

Peyton: I'm just gonna go back into my room.

Brooke: No. Peyton!

Peyton: It's okay.

She walked back into her room. Brooke and Julian started to kiss again for a moment, but Brooke pulled away.

Julian: What?

Brooke: I should go check on her?

Julian: Oh, she'll be fine.

Brooke: I know eventually, but I don't think she can take this right now.

Julian: Okay, well I'll see myself out.

Brooke: Thanks for understanding. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.

Julian: I'm holding you to that.

Brooke: You better!

Julian left the house, and Brooke walked to Peyton's door and knocked on it lightly.

Brooke: Sweety, can I come in?

Peyton: Sure.

Brooke: How are you doing?

Peyton: I'm fine, but Julian? Seriously Brooke?

Brooke: I dunno he's sweet.

Peyton: It was the grin right?

Brooke: Well maybe. Yes!

Peyton: You know that's like three guys we've shared now.

Brooke: Lucas? Julian?

Peyton: Um Brooke sex tape.

Brooke: Oh eww. I hoped you would've forgotten about that.

Peyton: No, no no.

Brooke: So? About you and Lucas--

Peyton: Look Brooke I really don't want to talk about him right now.

Brooke: Okay, but you're going to have to talk to me eventually.

Peyton: I know, but right now I just wanna draw.

Brooke: You're doing those creepy, nobody understands me drawings again?

Peyton just gave Brooke a look.

Brooke: I can get the hint. I'll leave you to it.

'Cause this hurts, I can't leave  
I understand, but can you  
I'm just scared, you're lonely  
Everyone knows you're better than me

Lucas' and Haley's phones rang at the same time.

Lucas: Hello.

Haley: Hello.

Brooke: Group meeting at Haley's in 5 minutes!

Lucas: For what?

Brooke: 4 minutes and 52 seconds.

Haley: Okay, we got it.

Brooke: Great. See you then!

Brooke hung up the phone.

Lucas: Did she sound excited?

Haley: Apparently.

Lucas: Wait, is she helping?

Haley: Yeah.

Lucas: Really?

Haley: Yes, now hurry up and get your butt to my house.

Lucas: Coming.

I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
'Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe

They were all at "Naley's" within the 5 minutes.

Lucas: You're surprising not late.

Brooke: Well I didn't have a fashion crisis today, and Peyton comes first.

Lucas: Okay, okay. Let's start.

Haley: Wait a second. NATHAN!

Nathan: I'm here! Start.

Brooke: Okay, First of all, the way to get her back is to give her time to cool off and time away from you. If you know she's going to be somewhere don't be there too. Give her space and lots of time for everything to blow over.

Lucas: Brooke.

Haley: Luke, listen to her.

Brooke: After that, your not going to try to get her to talk to you as a girlfriend you are going to try and regain her trust which will take work. If this isn't working out the way you want were going to aim for friends. That's the best we will get for the time being. Once you guys are friends the rest will just fall into place since you and Peyton have never been just friends.

Nathan: That's your grand plan Brooke? For them to become friends?

Haley: I think it's smart.

Nathan: That's easy.

Brooke: She's not gonna make it easy on him. I know that for sure.

Lucas: I'm willing to prove to her how much I care.

Brooke: Good. Then we'll start tomorrow. But remember Peyton must NOT find out under any circumstances.

I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
'Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe

Is this what you need?  
Am I what you need?

I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
'Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe

Na na na na…

--

Becca, Arielle, Sherri, Angell, and my other loves at fanforum you got some brulian this chapter! Sorry for the interuption. It just had to happen. Besides more of the characters seem in character in this chapter, so I liked it.

R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	15. Don't Tell Me

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

I'm so sorry I had you all waiting so long. You don't know how sorry I am. But since I'm very sorry I made chapter 26 even more fantastic for y'all 

**Chapter 15: Don't Tell Me**

You held my hand and walked me home, I know

Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?

Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love

Guys are so hard to trust

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who gives it all away, yeah

Haley: Okay, you said it wasn't going to be easy how so?

Brooke: Well Peyton's not going to give in easily.

Brooke: So.... ready to talk?

Peyton: Umm, let me think about it. No.

Brooke: Okay, listen I know you're hurting, but so it Luke.

Peyton: I don't care about him.

Brooke: Honey, I know that's a lie.

Peyton: Can you leave me alone please?

Brooke: No. Peyton, I know how you feel, but you and Luke have come so far do you really want to have to start all over again?

Peyton: Well I'm not planning on seeing him ever again.

Brooke: Peyton.

Peyton: What? I'm being serious here!

Brooke: No your not. But I am. Look you two are meant for each other i know it you know it, and the world knows it. So please just talk to him and make up already.

Peyton: What don't you understanding about the word no? I don't want to talk to him, or look at him. It hurts too much! When I think of him I just see the same picture in my head replaying! Lucas and Lindsay! Him CHEATING on ME! IT HURTS TOO FUCKING MUCH Brooke! I can't forgive him for that. I can't and I won't EVER! I'm a mess Brooke. He did this to me. Him and her! I don't want to ever see his face again, and if I do I swear to god Brooke I'll break down.

Brooke: Yeah, it's defiantly not going to be easy.

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Dont try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

**Two Weeks Later**

Three friends, Haley, Nathan and Lucas once again sat in Naley's house thinking about what they were going to do next.

Nathan: So, were back at the beginning.

Haley: Yep, pretty much.

Brooke walked in later.

Brooke: This is going to be impossible!

Lucas: Why would you say that?

Brooke: Because she met someone.

Haley: She met someone. Like a boy?

Brooke: No a dolphin, yes a boy!

Nathan: Well good for her.

The girls both looked at him with evil eyes starring him right in the face. Then they both hit him on opposite arms.

Nathan: Oww. Sorry. I was joking!

Brooke: His names Jake. He's got brown hair, and I hate to say this but he's actually cute. But I don't want to see her with him, so we need to work hard. Now you're going to start doing things to get her back. We'll start with sending a sorry bear with a note. Then flowers, then records and things that will get her.

Lucas wasn't paying attention anymore. He had drifted off into space wondering about this man and Peyton. She was supposed to come back to him. He needed to work harder.

Brooke: Lucas!

Brooke: Lucas!

Brooke: LUCAS!!

Lucas: Oh sorry. What Brooke?

Brooke: Did you hear anything I just said?

Lucas: Umm, yeah.

Brooke: Okay, so Luke you start on the letter since you're a write and me and tutor girl will go shopping for a bear, and will find the most perfect flowers for tomorrow.

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck

Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget

I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset

Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

Lucas sat at his computer staring at the blank screen. He wasn't getting anywhere. This letter, this sorry, this letter of needing forgiveness had to be perfect. It's what she deserved. No, she deserved better, way better.

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Dont try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

Haley: So are we actually buying a bear or did you just wanna talk?

Brooke: Were buying a bear.

Haley: Are we looking for a particular type of bear?

Brooke: No--

Something caught Brooke's attention.

Haley: Brooke what are you looking at?

She followed Brooke's gaze to a shelf of stuffed animals.

Brooke: A purple monkey.

Haley: I thought we were looking for a bear.

Brooke: We are, I just used to have a purple monkey like this.

Haley: You want to buy it?

Brooke: Yeah, but I shouldn't.

They continue looking through stores for the perfect bear. They ended up coming across one that had the words I'm Sorry written across the stomach.

Brooke: That one's perfect.

Haley: It is.

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong

Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Peyton and Jake went on their first date that night. They talked by her door for a little before saying goodnight.

Jake: I had fun tonight.

Peyton: Me too.

Jake: So goodnight.

Peyton: Umm, do you want to come in for a little?

Jake: I'd love too.

She unlocked the door and they both walked inside, and took seats on the couch. Tonight was going perfectly. Jake was everything a guy should be all rolled into one. Beautiful, sweet, smart, but he wasn't Lucas. She wasn't going to have Luke ruin her night. Just then the doorbell rang.

Peyton: I'm just going to get that.

Jake: I'll wait.

She opened the door, but to her surprise no one was there. Her eyes moved to the ground where she saw the cutest bear on the ground. She picked it up and read the words on the bear. "I'm Sorry". It was so sweet. No his ways wouldn't get to her. She spotted the note. The second she saw it, she couldn't bear to read it. She slammed the door closed took the animal, with the letter and threw it in the garbage. No, his sweet, romantic, thoughtful ways wouldn't work on her this time. She wouldn't budge. She just wouldn't.

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Dont try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

Julian: So what's bothering you?

Brooke: Nothing.

Julian: Brooke.

Brooke: Just Peyton, I just think she's throwing herself into this relationship to help her guard her heart from Lucas.

Julian: Well she's a big girl she can handle it.

Brooke: I know, but she's my best friend I just want her to be happy.

Julian: She will be, but you know how she will be happy, by knowing that you're happy.

They kissed. Their tongues battling in a game. His fingers slowly starting to pull her top upwards. She stopped his hands and pulled herself away.

Brooke: I want to wait.

Julian: It's okay, I understand.

Brooke: Look. I really like you, but we're just starting to get to know each other. I don't want to rush into this. I'm not in high school anymore, I'm not who I used to be.

Julian: Well I love the new you.

Brooke: I should head home.

Julian: Okay. You want me to drive you?

Brooke: No thanks. I'm just going to walk home.

She walked home in the dark night. With the stars shinning above her head. Shimmering, glimmering. She reached the apartment no to much later. When she entered the house was quiet and the lights were off. Peyton must have gone to bed already. Brooke turned on the light and walked into the kitchen. Before bed she decided to have some ice cream. Crap there was hardly any left. So she finished the container and went to throw it in the garbage. Right before she dropped it, she eyes noticed the stuffed animal laying at the bottom. This is not what she expected to happen. Lucas was going to have to step up his game. Do something drastic, something to blow her away. Maybe she could get them under the mistletoe on Christmas. That was a good idea. 3 days till Christmas. It was worth a shot. She took one last look at the bear before pulling it out of the garbage, placing it on the counter top and heading to bed.

Better off that way

I'm better off alone anyway

-- --

So I'm still not feeling well so it's not amazing. I know a bunch of you like love my story and I do, but just not now. I don't like where it's at so maybe I can get it where I want in 3-4 chapters. I'm not giving up, and I won't stop writing. Y'all deserve this story.


	16. You Found Me

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

AN: So this is supposed to be Jake Jegelski, but he never went to Tree Hill, but he could still have Jenny, I dunno he may not be in the story for too much longer. xPP So since it took me so long to post the last chapter I decided to give you a quick update, so hopefully y'all will love me again : )

**Chapter 16: You Found Me**

I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad

Where the West was all but won

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

**Christmas**

A time for joy, love, family and friends. There was going to be a party a Naley's house for dinner. Turkey, gravy, lasagna the whole package. Food, presents, with these friends there was never going to be a dull time, especially with the fact of Lucas and Peyton having to be in the same room at the same time.

Peyton: What if I just don't go tonight? No one will notice anyway.

Brooke: You're going and two Lucas will defiantly notice.

Peyton: Brooke seriously? I'm not going to get back together with Lucas.

Brooke: Are you trying to say Jake's the one?

Peyton: No I'm just saying that Lucas isn't.

Brooke: What?

Peyton: Never mind.

Brooke: Well before we go tonight you need a makeover.

Peyton: I do not!

Brooke: Fine, but I'm choosing your outfit and since you clearly have none, i'm going to give you one I made for you.

Peyton: You did not make me a dress.

Brooke: Oh, I did! It's a B. Davis Clothes over Bros original!

Peyton: Thank you.

Brooke: No go put it on so we can go.

Peyton: Trying it on.

Brooke: Waiting.

Brooke: Waiting.

Brooke: And still waiting!!!!!

Peyton: Okay it's on.

(Peyton stepped out of her washroom to reveal her dress. It was a black strapless tight dress. The fabric shaped her body perfectly and displayed her every curve. The dress stopped right under her rear. It was short. It's was hot. And it was sure to work on Lucas Scott.)

Peyton: I'm not sure about it.

Brooke: It's even more beautiful than I imagined. It's perfect. You're wearing it!

Peyton: Don't you think it's a little much?

Brooke: Nope. Not compared to my outfit.

Peyton: How should I do my hair?

Brooke: Curl it. I miss those curls. (Rather Lucas' missed those curls.)

Peyton: Cool. So we have--

Brooke: 20 minutes.

Peyton: Got it.

Where were you when everything was falling apart?

All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang

And all I needed was a call that never came

To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lucas: What shirt should I wear?

Haley: Luke, it really doesn't matter. The right shirt isn't going to bring her back.

Lucas: I know, but you think she'll like the blue? (He asked as he held the blue dress shirt up to his chest).

Haley: So has Brooke told you anything to do tonight?

Lucas: Nope she said I'd know once she got here.

Haley: Well I need to finish getting ready, I just came to check on you.

Lucas: I'm fine.

Haley: I know but not with that shirt. Wear this one. (She took the yellow one out of his hand and placed the blue dress shirt in his hand).

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me

The party was well on there way. Guests from all over Tree Hill were there. That's a lie just Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Skills, Bevin and Mouth were there as of now. Brooke and Peyton were always the last to arrive to a party.

(The doorbell rang and Haley went to answer it.)

Haley: Hey!

Brooke: Hello.

Haley: Where's Peyton?

Brooke: She's not coming.

Haley: Really? (She asked as she closed the door.)

Brooke: No, she's just bringing in the wine.

Haley: why wouldn't you just wait for her?

Brooke: Because then she wouldn't get a grand entrance.

Haley: Part of a plan?

Brooke: Yes a very good one. Besides you can see for yourself when you just look at her.

(Peyton made her way through the door.)

Nathan: Sawyer! Glad you could make it.

Haley: Wow. That dress.

Brooke: Thanks.

Haley: It's something.

Brooke: It's a fuck-me dress.

Haley: I'm sorry a what?

Brooke: A fuck-me dress. A dress letting Lucas' know that she wants to fuck him.

Haley: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard.

Brooke: Oh, just wait it will work.

(Lucas was in the other room with the rest of the gang. But when noticing Nathan and Haley were gone for a while he walked into the front hall.)

Lucas: Guys--

(Standing there before his eyes was Peyton. Okay he's seen her before in his life, but it felt like he hasn't seen her in forever. They haven't talked in weeks. They haven't even been in the same room for weeks. They've been living two separate lives. Well maybe I shouldn't be saying living. Lucas has been a little dark. Not dark just not how they know him, when he's with Peyton. His eyes looked up her body. Wanting to run up and tackle her right then and there not caring who saw. But he couldn't. He had no right to look at her right now. He tried to look away, but momentarily found his eyes back on her. But this time a little higher, just at her chest. Her breasts were looking very perky and big wearing a strapless. Her golden locket falling between her cleavage. Maybe he could go pull it out for her. Nope. Lucas stop thinking dirty. The golden locket. He had once given her that golden locket. She still cared about him. Or maybe she's forgotten she had been wearing it, but either way this was a sign. A sign that maybe they still had a chance. Someday. One day. Maybe that day could be today.)

Lucas: I'll just be in the other room.

(He announced before walking off.)

Nathan: You should really talk to him.

Peyton: Nathan.

Haley: Honey it's time.

Brooke: Peyton, you have too.

Peyton: It's too soon. I can't handle it yet.

Brooke: If you don't talk to him I will make you talk to him!

Haley: You would not!

Brooke: Oh I would.

Peyton: She probably would. Fine I'll think about it.

Nathan: That's all I ask.

Haley: Why don't we all join the party?

Brooke: We'll meet you in there in a second.

(Haley and Nathan got the clue. They walked into the other room.)

Brooke: I'm serious P!

Peyton: I know B. Davis.

Brooke: If you don't talk I'm pushing you under the mistletoe with him and then you have to kiss. That's worse.

Peyton: This conversation IS over. Let's go! (She grabbed Brooke's arm and dragged her into the following room.)

But in the end everyone ends up alone

Losing her, the only one who's ever known

Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be

No way to know how long she will be next to me

Dinner was over. The meal went by fast. Lots of talking, and stuffing their faces with delicious foods. The rest of the friends were still present, except Lucas who mysteriously went missing not to long a go. Peyton had noticed. She didn't want to notice. She grabbed her necklace and played with it between her fingers. She opened the locket. A picture of her and Lucas lay on the left side. True love always on the left. She couldn't find it in her heart to take off the necklace.

Brooke: Hey, Peyt want to come with me for a second? (She asked suspiciously.)

Peyton: Um sure. (Peyton hadn't noticed.)

(Brooke led her out of the room and towards the closest.)

Brooke: Can I talk to you in here in private?

Peyton: Are you serious Brooke?

Brooke: Does it look like I'm joking?

Peyton: No. (She stepped inside the closest and turned around to see it slam in her face. She tried the handle. It was locked.)

Peyton: Brooke OPEN this door right now!

Brooke: No!

Peyton: BROOKE!

Brooke: I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT TILL YOU TALK TO LUCAS!

Peyton: WHEN I GET OUT I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!

(The lights flicked on in the closest. She felt a tap on her should jumped and screamed at the same time.

Lucas: Sorry it's just me.

Peyton: You jackass! (She yelled as she hit him on the arm playfully.) You scared me.

Lucas: I didn't mean too.

(Brooke, upon hearing them start talking decided to give them some privacy, but leaving them alone in the closest and walking to join the rest of the gang.)

Brooke: I'm back.

Haley: Where's Peyton?

Nathan: And Lucas?

Haley: What did you do Brooke?

Brooke: I locked them in the closest together?

(Mouth spit his drink out of his mouth.)

Mouth: You did what?

Haley: You can't be serious.

Brooke: Oh I am.

Skills: Nice work dawg!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Lucas: You know, it wasn't what it looked like.

Peyton: I know. I know.

Lucas: So you believe me?

Peyton: Yeah, but I just can't trust you.

Lucas: You think we can ever be us again?

Peyton: To tell you the truth I don't think so. We clearly don't work for each other.

(Her heart broke as she let those words slip from her mouth. His heart broke hearing them escape off her tongue.)

Peyton: I'm sorry.

Lucas: Do you think we can be friends?

Peyton: I don't know.

Lucas: We were friends before this mess. Why can't we be again?

Peyton: Okay.

Lucas: Okay? Friends okay?

Peyton: Yeah. Friends. We'll start from there. No promises.

Lucas: That's all I ask. I will prove to you how much I care.

The early morning, the city breaks

And I've been calling for years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages

You never sent me no letters

You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

(Brooke's cell phone started to ring.)

Brooke: Hello.

Peyton: Can you unlock this door now?

Brooke: Oh my god I totally forgot one sec.

(She hung up the phone and made her way to the door, unlocked it and let the birds fly freely.)

Peyton: Finally.

Brooke: Sorry.

Lucas: I was starting to get claustrophobic in there.

Brooke: You were, were you? (Brooke asked raising her one eyebrow up while looking at Peyton.)

Peyton: BROOKE! (She hit her.)

Brooke: Sorry.

Lucas: We should get back.

Peyton: Lets go.

This was a long night. It wasn't over yet. And probably wouldn't be for a while. What was to come? What was to unfold? Secrets? Lies? Nope nothing. The stars in the sky became more visible. In this little house, in this little town, one night was nothing. More were to come. That's how the rest of Christmas was spent. No mistletoes, no opening presents. Well they did open presents, just not together.

Peyton and Brooke walked into their dark apartment together. Brooke heading straight to her room for bed. Peyton to hers. Peyton walked to her room turned on the light and found a bear on her bed, with two boxes laying beside it. She opened the first, it was a box of lindor chocolate. Her favourite. She didn't need to think who this was from. She just knew. Lucas. There was another black velvet box laying on her bed. She picked it up and opened it. Two diamond earrings lay side by side. They were beautiful. This whole gift was beautiful. Lucas really was so thoughtful. Last she read a card.

"I'm going to love you forever Peyton Sawyer".

"Merry Christmas".

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?

-- --

Bet you didn't think all that would happen in one chapter now did you? Or that I had it in myself to write a longer chapter. Well I did! So take that! Ha!

R&R (Read&Review) Please and Thank You. Xoxo Mell


	17. Never Enough

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

Thanks to everyone who's been super patient for this chapter. P.S. got my sogopro top =)) Off to take pedestrian like photos tomorrow with my bffl (L)

**Chapter 17: Never Enough**

Brooke: So??? What did you guys talk about while in the closet?

Peyton: Nothing! and seriously I'm still mad at you for that. Were not pandas you can't just put us together and expect us to mate.

Brooke: Well considering it's you two I kind of expected it. (She said under her breath.)

Peyton: What was that?

Brooke: Nothing. No but seriously what's going on with you two?

Peyton: Well we talked and decided to be friends.

Brooke: Friends? Really? Ohh this is so good!

Peyton: Why?

Brooke: Because you're talking and then you can be Leyton again!

Peyton: Brooke not happening and two Leyton?

Brooke: Lucas and Peyton = Leyton!

Peyton: Oh my god.

Brooke: What?

Peyton: You're a freak.

Brooke: But that's why you love me.

--

Jamie: Mommy, can we open the presents now?

Haley: 2 minutes sweetie, mommies not feeling well.

Jamie: Mommy please.

Nathan: I'll come with you. Let your mother rest.

Jamie: Okay then come on already!

--

Julian: Good morning.

Brooke: Good morning to you too.

Julian: Merry Christmas. I got you something.

Brooke: Oh my god really?

Julian: Well two things. The first is this. (He kissed her on the lips.)

Brooke: I like this present.

Julian: I think you'll like this one even better.

(He was about to pull out the present when the doorbell rang to Brooke's beach house.

Lucas: Hey is Peyton here?

Brooke: Yeah.

Brooke: PEYTON! Your boyfriend's here!

Peyton: Coming!

(Peyton finished applying her lip gloss and went to the main room, where she was half expecting to see Jake, instead Lucas stood before her).

Peyton: Oh hi.

Lucas: Hey. So you wanna go for a walk or something?

Peyton: Sure.

Julian: Anyway I got you this. (He pulled out a gold necklace).

Brooke: It's beautiful.

Julian: May I?

Brooke: Oh yes please.

(He came around her and placed the chain of the necklace in front of her and finding the clasp and closing it and laying in flat on her neck. He pulled her hair out from under the chains grasp and spun her around).

Julian: I love you.

Brooke: I. I... I... I love you too.

Julian: Really?

Brooke: Yeah.

(They're lips presses against one another.)

Brooke: I think we've waited long enough.

(He picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom closing the door behind them).

--

Lucas: Merry Christmas. Again.

Peyton: Merry Christmas.

Lucas: You look pretty today.

Peyton: It's how I look everyday.

Lucas: Well you look beautiful everyday.

(Peyton Sawyer still couldn't take a compliment. She started to blush a little so turn her head in the opposite direction so he couldn't see her face).

Lucas: Are you blushing?

Peyton: No.

Lucas: Yes you are!

Peyton: I'm not going to fight with you.

Lucas: Well we're not fighting, we're getting ice cream.

Peyton: Are you serious it's like 10:00!

Lucas: Oh where's the fun in you?

Peyton: It disappeared when you broke my heart. (She whispered quietly).

Lucas: Hmmph?

Peyton: Why not have ice cream.

Lucas: Great.

Peyton: I don't really want a whole one. Will you share with me?

Lucas: Yes of course.

(The two sat there sharing their ice cream sundae together.)

Lucas: You want the cheery?

Peyton: Yeah!

Lucas: Peyt, I meant everything I said in that letter I wrote to you. I love you. I never stopped, because nothing happened between me and Lindsay.

Peyton: I believe you.

Lucas: You do?

Peyton: Yeah, but we just can't be together. I'm sorry. I've got to get going anyway. Bye.

(She got up and left leaving Lucas to himself on the river walk).

--

Brooke lay under Julian, as he thrusted in and out. In and out. Rolling over, so she was now on top. Kissing him down his chest. Her mouth found his once again, as they kept on kissing, but her fingers stayed by his chest and played with his hairs.

--

(Peyton had to meet Jake for lunch at 12:00).

Jake: Hey.

Peyton: Hey.

(He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. A forehead kiss. That's it. Just like what Mark gives LP in Season 6 of real present time One Tree Hill. That's what this kiss was. Nothing special. No feelings shared. Nothing felt).

Peyton: Jake, we need to talk.

(We Need To Talk. 4 words. Everyone in the world knew those meant we should break up, were about to break up. We're done, over, finished, el finito).

Jake: Sure.

Peyton: We'll I've had so much fun with you these couple weeks, and I really like you and everything, but I think we should end this. Because the truth is I'm in love with someone else. I don't mean to hurt you in anyway, but I just can't keep this relationship going when I know it's not going to go anywhere.

Jake: I was going to say the same thing, about the breaking up, well because I haven't been truthful myself.

Peyton: How so?

Jake: Well I have a daughter, named Jenny.

Peyton: Wow.

Jake: That's why I don't tell people about her right away, because I don't want her to run off, but I had her in high school, and I love her.

Peyton: Are you ashamed of her?

Jake: No! No. I just want to protect her.

Peyton: Well, by not letting these people meet her it would seem that way.

Jake: Would you?

Peyton: Would I what?

Jake: Like to meet her?

Peyton: I'd love too.

--

(The day went on. People talked. The day was soon to be done. Lucas' clock flashed 10:00. Haley entered through his unlocked bedroom door).

Lucas: Hey.

Haley: Hey.

Lucas: How are you two doing?

Haley: Me and the baby are doing just fine. How about you?

Lucas: The same.

Haley: Luke, give it time. Give her time to come around. You know in the end she'll just come back to you.

Lucas: I don't want to wait anymore. I want to start our lives and this waiting is so annoying.

Haley: Things will fall back in to place quickly.

Lucas: I'm going to grab a water. You want anything?

Haley: No thanks.

(She walked over to his the closest the moment he exited the room. Finding a cardboard box and taking the items inside and placing them in her purse).

--

Haley: Hey girly.

Peyton: Hey foxy.

Haley: I've got something for you. (She pulls out a book of papers inside a red cover).

Peyton: I've actually got a present for you too.

Haley: No this isn't a present. Well maybe. But you need to read it.

Peyton: Okay.

Haley: It's the pages to Lucas' new novel.

Peyton: He's writing?

Haley: I guess he's been inspired lately, and I'm not gonna lie, it's all about you.

--

Hey guys sorry for the slow posting, and long waits. It won't always be like this. I've just been really busy with school, tests, gymnastics, funerals, southern gothic productions, youtube, friends, life. I will update faster and more often now that i'm not as busy but when exams start it will be hard again. Also just a warning in advance in the summer there will be a two month hiatus since i'm at camp and we're not allowed computers nor have internet or anyway to contact with real civilization. Just trees, nature, animals and me in a log cabin for two months. Hard mattresses, dirty clothes, screaming children oh the joy. But i love my camp friends. Anyway i'm rambling now. P.S. no song lyrics in this one xPP

R&R please. Love Melly / PeytonSawyer1137 on FF


	18. Love Song

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

HeHe, yes I know it's been a while, again, but I was away for the weekend. But I'm back now and have an update. This chapter seemed really long when I typed it out so hopefully it will seem that way when your reading it =)) This is the famous Chapter 26! Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Love Song**

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

(Peyton sat in her room reading the manuscript for "The Comet". The book was all about yearning and want, but beauty and love at the same time.)

_The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him._

(Peyton didn't want to believe this story was about her. She wouldn't let him get to her. She promised herself this. But he had his ways.)

_The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning._

(So what if her car was a comet? That didn't necessarily mean this novel was about her? Maybe the story wasn't code for Peyton and Lucas, but just an epic love story. Their love story clearly wasn't epic since it ended, meaning it couldn't be about them. Who was she kidding seriously?)

_It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life; direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his whole world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart._

(Fine the book was about her. If she didn't come to Tree Hill, none of this would've happened. She be happy back with Julian, and possibly a baby. Nope, that wouldn't have happened, because life would've eventually led her back to Lucas anyway. It's just what it is.)

_That day the boy saw the comet, he knew in his heart that it would come back to him. Even though his science and intellect said it wouldn't. So he would wait all his life to see that comet again, that comet that brought love, life, and belief in God back into that boys heart._

(She seriously needed Luke back in her life, but not in the friendship sort of way, in the real deal way. She was in love with him, no matter how many times she could deny it, it wasn't going away. The truth was true love never dies it only gets stronger, and thats what Peyton and Lucas had. True love always. Peyton Sawyer was his comet. The comet brought them together once upon a time. And would be there forever after. Always. I'd say Always and Forever but don't want to go all Nathan & Haley on you. Their love was forever, so maybe it was about time for her to let her guard down, take that leap of faith she needed. She could be back in his arms already. She could suddenly smell him, and see him in her mind. She had it bad. Brooke and the world was right when it came to them nobody stood a chance, and nothing would keep them apart, because eventually they'd end back where they started, with one another.)

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

Brooke: So tomorrow's New Years, and we are going to celebrate all together.

Peyton: Wouldn't we have anyway?

Brooke: True, but I'm making it known. We are all going to the huge party at TRIC.

Haley: Sound like fun to me. I'll check with Deb if she can watch Jamie tomorrow night.

Nathan: I'll do it, you just take it easy.

Lucas: Everything alright Haley?

Haley: Yeah, just the morning sickness is getting me.

Brooke: Well then we won't party to hard tomorrow. I promise.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

Brooke: So you and Lucas have been becoming friendly again.

Peyton: Yeah, well it's kind of nice.

(Brooke gave her a quick glare.)

Peyton: Brooke were friends that's it!

Brooke: But you want more? I know you do sweetie!

Peyton: No. I dunno. Maybe. I mean i miss him, but i don't know if that's enough.

Brooke: Look into your heart, and is he the one in there? Because if he is than that's enough. Knowing he's the one your meant to be with. Love.

Peyton: Maybe your right.

Brooke: I am.

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

(The day when by way to quickly. Currently everyone was at TRIC in fancy, beautiful clothing, with their loved ones, and having a blast.)

(This party was off the hook. Crazy lights, loud music, dirty dancing it had everything, but for some reason Peyton wasn't really feeling it. This was her chance to head off.)

(As she walked towards the exit Lucas noticed, and ran to meet up with her.)

Lucas: Hey you alright?

Peyton: Yeah, but i think I'm just going to get out of here.

Lucas: You sure? I mean it's New Years, don't you want to spend it with Brooke and all of us?

Peyton: I spend a lot of time with Brooke already, I'm good i just need fresh air, maybe a walk on the beach. Do you wanna join me?

Lucas: I'd love too.

(The two of them headed out the door, Haley noticed them leave together, but decided not to let anyone know in case it was nothing.)

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

20

19

18

17

16

15

Brooke: Where's Peyton?

14

Nathan: Maybe with Lucas?

13

12

Brooke: Hopefully.

11

10

Haley: The balls starting to drop!

9

8

7

6

5

(Each couple got closer together. Brooke and Julian. Nathan and Haley. Skills and Bevin.)

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

(Lucas and Peyton sat on her couch in the living room after their walk on the beach. He really wanted to kiss her. She really wanted him to kiss her. She shouldn't have wanted this, but she did. It was time. Now was their time to be them.)

(The clock flashed 12:00am.)

(Lucas lifted up Peyton's chin and leaned towards her. The space between the two of them disappeared, as their lips touched.)

(She shouldn't be here kissing him. After what he did to her? Could she trust him? She could. She wanted him. Right now was going to be the beginning of them. Life is a long time, and people make mistakes, but people can also fix them. So that's what, was happening. The two of them were fixing the mistake of them breaking up.)

(The two of them parted.)

Peyton: Lucas.

Lucas: I'm sorry. I just had to do that.

Peyton: No it's okay.

(She let those words escape from her mouth, before putting them back against his lips. Their make out session started becoming more heavy.)

(Their lips parted as her hands moved towards his shirt where she started to undo the buttons one by one as she led a trail of kisses down his chest. His body started to shake. He hadn't been touched this way in a while. Well at least not by her. Her fingernails teased his now hardened nipples.)

(She needed his skin on hers as soon as possible. She looked into his shimmering blue eyes and he watched as she let out a seductive smirk. His hands found a hair out of place and gently tucked it back behind her ear.)

Lucas: I want you so badly.

Peyton: I need you.

(They stared intensely at one another for a brief moment before their lips crashed together once again.)

Peyton: Bedroom.

(Peyton and Lucas connected their fingers together as she led him into the bedroom, and closed the door.)

(She unzipped his pants before pulling them down, where they now sat at his ankles. She slipped her hands into his boxers, as her hand grazed his penis, which was erected and pulsing. Lucas helped Peyton out of her dress and carelessly tossed her thong behind them as he pulled it from between her bum cheeks.)

(Peyton pushed him on the bed and straddled him as he lay there. They continued making out and exploring each other.)

Lucas: Wait. Wait.

Peyton: What is it?

Lucas: I need to get a condom.

Peyton: No, you don't.

(She pulled him back on top of her.)

(His hands slid up her torso, under her bra and over her breasts. He gently cupped her right breast moving his mouth closer to it. He licked and sucked on it lovingly before he did the same to the other. He moved himself lower down on her. His hands following his movements as they traveled between her legs gently playing with the flaps of her clitoris and then fingering her. Moving his fingers a little, but enough to start giving her that orgasmic feeling. He himself could feel his orgasm ripping through his entire body. She felt a pool of wetness form between her legs, and it was all for him. This man that she loved so very much. No one could ever compare. No one would ever compare.)

(He moved his body up on hers carefully. Then thrusted in and out. He guided their movements, his shaft was rubbing her in all the right ways. They changed positions. She was now on top as she ground her hips into his. He buried his cock deep inside her once again, as they both let out a loud moan. She started grinding in his lap. Sweat coating and sliding down her skin, on her chest and in her cleavage. She threw her head back, her hair was now a wild mess of curls, the sight of his woman like this just made him want to cum even more. He pulled her body upwards toward him, and looked her straight in the eye.)

Lucas: I love you.

Peyton: I love you too, always have and always will. I'm your comet right?

Lucas: Where'd you hear that?

Peyton: I kind of read your second book.

Lucas: Wha--

Peyton: Haley.

Lucas: I'm going to kill her.

Peyton: Oh shut up and make love to me.

(Their love making continued all night long, and they finally well asleep with their bodies in a tangled mess.)

(Morning came too soon, for some. Well normal people, and Lucas and Peyton were normal and definitely not morning people.)

(It was 11:00 am, and Brooke had just made her way home from her late night with Julian.)

Brooke: Peyton? Are you home?

(The sound of Brooke's voice echoed from the doorway throughout all the halls in the house.)

(However the two blondes were still passed out from their night to know she was awake, home and heading towards the bedroom.)

(When Brooke noticed the door was closed she knew Peyton was home, and probably just sleeping.)

Brooke: Peyton get your bony ass out of bed right now!

(She spoke as she opened the door to Peyton's room and saw a figure under all the covers. She jumped on top of Peyton.)

Brooke: PEYTON!

(She was shocked when it was Lucas she came face to face with.)

Lucas: Brooke?

Brooke: Lucas?

Peyton walked out of the bathroom in only Lucas' tee.

Brooke: Oh My God! You two totally had sex! This is so great! I'm so excited for you two! Does this mean your back together?

Lucas: Yes were back together, now get out!

(He yelled at the energetic brunette as he threw a pillow at her, but missed as it skimmed her head.)

Brooke: Fine I'm going. I was just worried about Peyton cause she disappeared last night, and now i clearly see why.

Peyton: You can go now.

Brooke: But!

Peyton: OUT!

(Peyton grabbed Brooke's wrist, pulled her off of Lucas and dragged her out of the room then closed the door in her face. She ran back to the bed and fell on it.)

Lucas: Happy New Year.

Peyton: Happy New Year.

(Brooke stood outside the bedroom door for not even a millisecond. She was already in her car and half way to Naley's to tell the good news. Naley meant Nathan and Haley. Brooke called each couple by their combined name and she couldn't be happier that Leyton was back together.)

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

-- --

R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W

What does that spell?

REVIEW!

So please read and review it only takes a minute.

Xoxo Love Melly.

P.s. the song is Love Song by The Cure. (The same song to the lyrics that Peyton painted on the rivercourt in 5.18)


	19. Sex On Fire

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

Have you ever had writers block? Well I have and it's not pretty. I've known what I wanted to write for some time, but every time I typed it out it sucked and it I hit the dreaded delete button. So finally you have come to read a weeks worth of trying to write one chapter. Hopefully it won't be full on sucky, but after the last chapter anything you read would sound worse. xPP So pretty much this chapter's in celebration of Lucas and Peyton's wedding. :))

**Chapter 19: Sex on Fire**

Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking

Peyton: I love kissing you, I really do, but I'm really hungry.

Lucas: What about some French toast?

Peyton: Sounds delicious.

(Peyton started to climb out of bed).

Lucas: Where are you going?

Peyton: To make breakfast.

Lucas: Oh no you don't!

Peyton: Luke, c'mon I'm hungry!

Lucas: You can eat, but your not cooking.

Peyton: I'm not a bad cook!

Lucas: You can say that again.

Peyton: What? I'm not!

Lucas: Do you not remember when you tried to make chocolate chip cookies for me in high school. You thought a dash of salt was a handful!

Peyton: That's not my fault!

Lucas: You stay in bed, I'll make you breakfast.

Peyton: Aww you're so sweet.

Lucas: Just wait till you taste my food.

Peyton: I rather taste you. (She said seductively, before grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him closer, and placing his lips on hers).

Peyton: Okay go make me my food!

Lucas: Suddenly I feel used.

Peyton: Well, if it's as good as you say it will be I'll give you a little treat.

Lucas: You will? (He questioned as he lifted up one eyebrow).

Peyton: I'd bet on it babe, but only if I have food in my hands in no more than 20 minutes.

(Lucas pretty much dashed out of the room, so he could get started on cooking. He was so happy, that him and Peyton had found each other again, and the truth was she couldn't be happier either).

You, your sex is on fire

(Brooke ran into Nathan and Haley house. She didn't have to knock because the door was unlocked, just like everyone's in Tree Hill).

Brooke: TUTOR MOM!! NATHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?

Haley: In the living room!

(Brooke ran in to meet with them).

Brooke: Guess what?

Nathan: You met someone else?

Haley: Did you do something slutty?

Brooke: No, and no! You both are totally off!

Nathan: Then what is it?

Brooke: LUCAS AND PEYTON!

Haley: NO!

Brooke: YES!!!

Nathan: Are you sure?

Brooke: Positive!!!

Haley: I expected it, just didn't know if I believed it.

Brooke: Me too!

Haley: No I mean, I saw them leave together last night.

Nathan: You did?

Brooke: Why wouldn't you tell us?

Haley: I dunno in case it was nothing, but clearly it wasn't! This is so great! We're having a get together here tomorrow night in celebration!

The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying

(Peyton walked into the kitchen a few minutes after Lucas and grabbed his arm pulling him towards her taking his mind off the idea of cooking. She placed her lips on his, and begged for entrance into his mouth, which he obviously granted. She wrapped her arms around his head and he picked her up putting her on the closest counter and her legs straddled his body.

Not too long later, but long enough, the smoke alarms starts to go off.)

Lucas: Shit.

(Lucas ran over to the pan with French toast in it, devastated that it had caught on fire, from burning to long. All Peyton could do was laugh.)

Peyton: Looks like your going to have to start all over again. I'm going to take a shower.

(Now she was just teasing him!)

Lucas: You're mean. You're a mean person.

Peyton: Fine you can come, but your making me breakfast after.

Lucas: Deal.

Peyton: I'll meet you in there. You clean up first.

(She ran ahead of him, into the bedroom, and grabbed two towels. She then walked into the washroom and started the water for the shower. Peyton pulled down her pants and removed her underwear, before pulling off her top and taking off her bra, and stepping into the warm water. Now even a few minutes later Lucas had joined her. Their bodies moved in-sync together under the water. The pressure hitting their skin. The separated, but only because as much fun as sex in a shower was the whole point was to get cleaned. Lucas grabbed the shampoo and placed some in his hand before putting it in Peyton's hair.)

Peyton: I can do my hair myself you know.

Lucas: Yeah, but this is more fun, and I love your hair.

Peyton: Yeah, well I kind of love you.

Lucas: Your growing on me.

(Peyton hit him on the shoulder.)

Lucas: Oww-- I love you too.

Peyton: Good.

(They finished there shower grabbed there towels and walked out of the bathroom. Peyton moved to her dresser to figure out what to put on, but she was tired of holding up her towel so just let it drop, as she walked around the bedroom naked. Lucas couldn't help but just stare.)

You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

(Brooke made her way back to the house. She walked in with her hand over her face covering her eyes just in case Lucas and Peyton were getting it on in the kitchen or living room. That was one thing she did not want to see).

Peyton: What are you doing?

(Brooke jumped a little, before removing her hands from her face).

Brooke: I didn't want to see you and Lucas having sex.

Peyton: Oh your so funny! Besides he left.

Brooke: I thought I was! So how many times did you do it?

Peyton: Have sex?

Brooke: Yes the make up sex!!! Tell me all the details!

Peyton: Oh my god.

Brooke: So, It wasn't good? Or was it?

Peyton: I'm not going to talk about this!

Brooke: C'mon don't hold out on me!

Peyton: I'm not talking about my sex life with you!

Brooke: You have before! And I live vicariously through you!

Peyton: Fine. It was amazing! And romantic, and perfect.

Brooke: You're so in love it's not even funny.

Peyton: Well-- yeah I am.

Brooke: It's a good thing. No it's great. I'm so happy for you two!

Peyton: Thanks.

Brooke: Hoes over bros right?

Peyton: Yeah. So anyway how was your night?

Brooke: Mine could've gone better, but it did once i found out about you and Luke!

Peyton: Do you want to talk about it?

Brooke: Not right now, I just want to spend time with you.

Peyton: But first I need to tell you I'm still living with you for now.

Brooke: For now? Seriously? You guys have been apart for so long you should be in that blissed out honeymoon stage.

Peyton: Were not married.

Brooke: But you will be one day, and I think you should move back in with him right now.

Peyton: I can't.

Brooke: He wouldn't disagree.

Peyton: It's too soon.

Brooke: Okay so you guys are finally talking, and then randomly have sex and get back together in one night, and moving in together is too soon? Your crazy.

Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest

(Lucas made his way over to Haley and Nathan's for the afternoon, because he was going to watch Jamie for a little.)

Lucas: Hey.

Haley: Hey Luke. (Haley said in a sing-song voice.)

Lucas: Okay.. So where's Jimmy-Jam?

Haley: Upstairs.

Lucas: So you're talkative today.

Haley: Yep.

Lucas: Okay then I'm just going to get him.

Haley: No wait!

Lucas: Yeah?

Haley: So you and Peyton are back together?

Lucas: How?--

Haley: Brooke.

Lucas: I see, well for your information yes we are back together.

Haley: This is so great!

(She jumped up and pulled her best friend into a hug.)

Haley: I'm really glad your back together!

Lucas: Me to Hales, me too.

You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

-- --

R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W please :)

btw. sorry it's short.

Xoxo Love Melly.


	20. Sweet Silver Lining

Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?

All your reviews are greatly appreciated, i hope y'all continue to do so on the next chapters :)

So I wrote this on the spot, well i had it written out in my notebook to type up and then i lost it, so i had to re-think and re-write, but here it is. Sorry for the long wait, i know some of you have gotten impatient with me and I'm sorry, for my promises everyday of a new chapter. Well I'm keeping it this time. Here you go. Enjoy!

So here's the 20th chapter, in honour of LP's happy ending in OTH. Lucas & Peyton were endgame! Out ship won!

Chapter 20: Sweet Silver Lining

_Im going home  
Downhearted and hoping  
Im close to some new beginning  
I know  
Theres a reason for everything  
That comes and goes_

Peyton: So you gonna talk to me about you and Julian?

Brooke: Nope.

Peyton: Well this is fun.

Brooke: He told me he loved me.

Peyton: That's great! Isn't it?

Brooke: Maybe, i dunno, i just couldn't say it back. I like him i really do, and i just broke his heart.

Peyton: Why not say it back? It's obvious that you love him.

Brooke: I'm scared. I'm scared to open up my heart, and let someone in only to have it broken.

Peyton: Well if you never let someone in, you'll never know what could've been.

Brooke: Maybe.

Peyton: Go be him.

Brooke: What?

Peyton: Go to L.A. Take a plane, and go tell him how you feel. Let him in. Brooke, it's meant to be. The two of you, i can see you guys together forever.

Brooke: Me too. I'll think about going if you move back in with Lucas!

Peyton: Fine, well i was moving in tomorrow anyway.

Brooke: Without telling me.

Peyton: I just told you. (She said before sticking out her tongue and heading towards her room).

_But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But Im just surviving  
I may be weak but Im never defeated  
And Ill keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

Two Months and Two Weeks Later.

(The phone in Lucas and Peyton's bedroom started ringing in the middle of the night).

Peyton: Ughhh (she mumbled).

Lucas: I guess i'll get it. (He rolled over turning on the lamp on the desk and picking up the phone).

Lucas: Hello (he said groggy into the phone).

(Brookes raspy voice, came into his ear).

Brooke: Well hello to you too cheery.

Lucas: You've got to stop callling us at this time.

Brooke: Oh shit, haha what time is it there?

(Lucas looked at the clock).

Lucas: 3:00 AM!

Brooke: Sorry, stupid time difference!

Lucas: Mmmmhmm.

Brooke: Can i talk to Peyton?

Lucas: She's sleeping, like a normal person does as two o'clock AM!

(At that second Peyton jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom).

Brooke: I just heard footsteps!

Lucas: Well now she's up, you woke her!

Brooke: Can i speak to her?

Lucas: She's in the bathroom.

Brooke: Fine I'll wait.

(A few minutes later Peyton emerged from the bathroom, and Lucas held the phone out for her).

Peyton: Who is it? (She questioned Lucas).

Lucas: Who do you think?

Peyton: Brooke. (Peyton spoke into the phone).

Brooke: Hey best friend!

Peyton: Do you know what time it is?

Brooke: Someone's cranky. Are you sick?

Peyton: No, now talk before i hang up on you.

Brooke: Well what are you doing tomorrow night?

Peyton: Nothing why?

Brooke: Well i was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me, and before that maybe help me look at houses.

Peyton: Your moving back?

Brooke: Yeah with Julian, I'm going to let my beach house go in Tree Hill and we're going to get our own place.

Peyton: Exciting, now I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going back to sleep.

Brooke: Bye.

Lucas: What she want?

Peyton: To tell me her and Julian and moving to Tree Hill.

Lucas: Really?

Peyton: Yep. Now I'm exhausted. Goodnight again. You mind getting the light?

Lucas: Nope. (He reached for the light and flicked it off).

_Most days  
I try my best to put on a brave face  
But inside  
My bones are cold and my heart breaks  
But all the while  
Somethings keeping me safe  
And alive_

( Peyton awoke the next morning to and empty spot in the bed beside her. She watched Lucas walk out of the closest carrying a duffel bag, and clothes).

Peyton: What are you doing?

Lucas: I have to go to New York.

Peyton: Why?

Lucas: My editor wants to meet with me about getting my novel published.

Peyton: 'The Comet'?

Lucas: That's the only story i've got.

Peyton: Well it's amazing! They'd be stupid not to publish it.

Lucas: You think?

Peyton: Well i may be an unfair candidate to ask since it's about me, but i love it.

Lucas: I love you.

(He kissed her sweetly on the lips and she tugged on his shirt pulling him onto the bed on top of her).

Lucas: I really need to pack.

Peyton: Fine.

_But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But Im just surviving  
I may be weak but Im never defeated  
And Ill keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

Haley: I want to have everyone over tonight.

Nathan: Everyone as in?

Haley: Our friends; Lucas, Peyton Br-- well just Lucas and Peyton i guess. I keep forgetting Brooke's still in L.A.

Nathan: How's she doing anyway?

Haley: Haven't talked to her this week, but pretty good.

Nathan: That's good, well invite Lucas and Peyton over, we can tell them our news tonight.

Haley: Okay.

_I wont give up like this  
I will be given strength  
And now that Ive found it  
Nothing can take that away_

Peyton: Hello?

Haley: Hey Peyton.

Peyton: Hey Hales, what's up?

Haley: I was wondering if you and Lucas wanted to come over for dinner.

Peyton: Well Lucas is going out of town tonight, and I'm supposed to hang with Brooke, but if you don't mind her coming i can see if she'd want to come.

Haley: Brooke's in town?

Peyton: She's coming tonight, cause she's moving here with Julian.

Haley: That's a big step.

Peyton: A good one though.

Haley: I think so too.

_But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But Im just surviving  
I may be weak but Im never defeated  
And Ill keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

8 hours later.

Brooke: Thanks for looking at places with me Peyt.

Peyton: No problem, i really like that white one.

Brooke: The white one with the red door, oh me too.

Peyton: It's beautiful, you should show Julian.

Brooke: He's coming tomorrow. Anyway go put some jeans on instead of those sweats for tonight.

Peyton: I would, but my pants don't fit me.

Brooke: What do you mean they don't fit?

Peyton: I can't zip them up.

Brooke: Go put them on and let me see.

Peyton: Fine, but they won't fit.

(Peyton went to put on the jeans and stood in front of Brooke with them unzipped).

Peyton: See? (She asked as she trued pulling the zipper up, but it wouldn't budge).

Brooke: We'll buy you new pants tomorrow, put your sweats back on before we're late.

Peyton: Brooke I'm late! (She stated after counting her fingers).

Brooke: I know your late, which is going to make us late!

Peyton: Brooke I'm not talking about being late for dinner! I'm talking about me being late.

Brooke: Late?

Peyton: Late, late.

Brooke: Late, late how?

Peyton: Brooke, how many types of lates are there?

Brooke: Oh my god, you are totally pregnant!

Peyton: I'm not ready to have a baby!

Brooke: You'd be a kick-ass mom!

Peyton: What if Lucas doesn't want to have a baby, what if he gets freaked out and run away? What if I'm a horrible mother? What if--

Brooke: Stop what IFing. I'm going to the convent store to grab you a test. You wait here.

_But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But Im just surviving  
I may be weak but Im never defeated  
And Ill keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

Brooke: How you doing in there?

Peyton: I can't look at it!

Brooke: Fine i will.

Peyton: I don't want you looking at it either!

Brooke: Well do you want to know or not?

Peyton: Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know, i'm scared.

Brooke: Don't freak out. Give me the test i'll look at it.

(Peyton handed the test over to Brooke).

Peyton: Well?

Brooke: You're ---------

_But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But Im just surviving  
I may be weak but Im never defeated  
And Ill keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

-- --

Yay for cliffhangers! Yeah, i know it's been more than a week. I'm so sorry. School's been so hectic, exams are coming up, and gymnastics competetions, and i've been getting tests done cause i've been sick for a month, so i'm sorry for the lack of updates.

R&R please. Xoxo Melly


	21. You Drive Me Crazy

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

This update didn't quite take a week now did it? Nope. Enjoy :) Still a little short sorry. Oh well I'm unable to write longer chapters I just learned that. I currently started a new AU Leyton story so make sure to check it out.

Italics = Flashback

**Chapter 21: You Drive Me Crazy**

Baby, I'm so into you

You got that somethin, what can I do

Baby, you spin me around ohh

The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground

Every time you look at me

My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see

Brooke: You're PREGNANT! (She screamed then smiled with tears forming in her eyes). Come here (She had her arms out, open wide with a place for her best friend to fall into).

Peyton: Seriously?

Brooke: Yeah! (She noticed Peyton starting to cry). Oh honey, don't cry.

Peyton: They're tears of joy, don't worry.

Brooke: This is so exciting! Wait, it's Lucas' right?

(Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke).

Peyton: Of course!

Brooke: Sorry, just asking. I mean you were with Jake not to long a go.

Peyton: Me and Jake never--

Brooke: WHAT? Seriously?

Peyton: Yep.

Brooke: Anyway you and Luke can finally be a family now, this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!

Peyton: This was my dream, when he left me in L.A i didn't think we had a chance anymore, but it didn't mean i didn't dream of this. I wanted to have a family with him i wanted to have a happy ever after.

Brooke: And now you're finally going to get it.

Peyton: You need to promise me one thing.

Brooke: Of course, anything.

Peyton: You can't tell anyone.

Brooke: Wha---

Peyton: Nope.

Brooke: Bu---

Peyton: No. Lucas should be the first one to know, and i want to tell him myself. Not have him find out through others. This is my news not yours, you understand.

Brooke: Yes Mom.

Peyton: Good, we should get going.

Brooke: Wouldn't you rather go out and celebrate.

Peyton: Brooke, Pregnant, Can't drink.

Brooke: Well that sucks. You can't drink for 9 months!

Peyton: Try not to sound so disappointed. (That's when Peyton got a certain thought, a horrible possibility stuck in her head).

Brooke: What's that face?

Peyton: Nothing.

Brooke: You can't lie to me, I know something's on your mind.

Peyton: What if I miscarry again?

Brooke: That won't happen.

_Doctor Ethan: Hi Peyton. I'm your doctor; Ethan. I know your a little out of it, but I'd like to talk to the both of you._

_Peyton: Um, sure._

_Doctor Ethan: Well Peyton you took a pretty nasty fall. You lost a lot of blood, and you had to have some surgery. You broke 3 ribs, and sprained your ankle. You're injuries weren't to bad but--_

_Peyton: There's a but? A good but?_

_Doctor Ethan: But when you fell, you miscarried. I'm sorry but you lost your baby._

_With that the doctor left the room. Lucas was stunned. Peyton was in her own state of shock, but for two reasons, one Lucas found out she was pregnant and two she just lost her baby._

_Lucas: You were pregnant? (Lucas was finally able to manage to make those three words out)._

_Peyton: Yeah, I guess._

Peyton: But what if it does? I can't go through that again.

Brooke: There's no psychotic Lindsay around to push you down the stairs.

Peyton: What if something else happens and i miscarry?

Brooke: Nothing will happen to you.

Peyton: Brooke I was in such a dark place for a long time.

Brooke: You're not gonna go down that road again. I promise, but if you're scared we can go see a doctor tomorrow and find out about any possible risks, and we'll find out how far a long you are.

Peyton: Okay. Thanks.

Brooke: That's what I'm here for.

Peyton: Okay. Freak out's over.

Brooke: Those damn hormones! (She says with a giggle to try and lighten the mood).

Peyton: I'm having a baby!

Brooke: Now we need to go we're already late.

Peyton: Okay, but remember no telling anyone.

Brooke: Scouts honor.

Peyton: Whatever that means.

Brooke: Fine Hoes over bros. Better?

Peyton: Better. (As she hit her knuckles against Brookes).

You drive me crazy

I just cant sleep

Im so excited, Im in too deep

Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright

Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Haley: Brooke you're back!! (She screamed pulling her into a hug).

Brooke: I missed you tutor mom.

_Haley: You're leaving?_

_Brooke: Yeah, I'm going after Julian._

_Haley: Wow._

_Brooke: I know it's just I love him and I've told him, but then he said it to me once again and I didn't say it back and I don't know why, because I really do love him._

_Haley: Well then go after your man!_

_Brooke: I plan to do just that._

_Haley: Call me when you get there._

_Brooke: For sure Tigger._

_Haley: I'll miss you._

_Brooke: Back at you. (The two girls hugged before Brooke left)._

Jamie: Aunt Brooke!

Brooke: Hey buddy!

Haley: Peyton! (She pulled her other friend into a hug).

Peyton: Hey!

Haley: Oh, Mia said her new song should be done in two days for us to hear.

Peyton: That's great.

Nathan: Come in guys. Drinks?

Peyton: No thanks. (Peyton said a little to quickly, and she started to get looks from some). Just some water please.

Brooke: I'll have an apple martini please.

Haley: Coming right up.

Jamie: Aunt Peyton where's uncle Lucas?

Peyton: Well Jimmy-Jam he's in New York for a meeting with his editor to get his book published.

Haley: 'The Comet'. (Haley added in).

Nathan: And what's that about?

Brooke: Peyton.

Nathan: Again?

Brooke I don't know, I'm just guessing.

Haley: It's about her, I read it.

Peyton: I read it too. He was so mad at you for giving it to me.

Brooke: As interesting as the love story between Lucas and Peyton is Julian's coming tomorrow!

Nathan: I was wondering when we'd see JuJu again.

Peyton: Please stop calling him that, for your own good.

Nathan: Sorry.

Haley: You really love him.

Brooke: Yeah i do.

Nathan: That's really great Brooke.

Haley: Anyway we have some news.

Brooke: More news Yay!

Nathan: What other news was there?

(Peyton gave Brooke a look).

Brooke: None sorry. Go ahead.

Haley: Well....

Nathan: I got called up to the NBA!

Brooke: OMG! That's amazing!

Peyton: Congratulations!

Brooke: Oh My GOD! Yeah Congratulations! It's about time.

Jamie: We're so proud of him!

Haley: Oww.

Peyton: You okay?

Haley: Ouch.

Nathan: What it is?

Haley: I think I'm having our babies.

Tell Me, Your so into me

That im the only one you will see

Tell me, im not in the blue

That i'm not wastin, my feelins on you

Brooke: We should call an ambulance.

Peyton: You think?

Nathan: Just breathe Haley, it'll be okay.

You drive me crazy baby

inside im in too deep

...feels alright

baby thinking of you keeps me up all night

--

Hey guys sorry for the slow posting, and long waits. It won't always be like this. I've just been really busy with school, tests, gymnastics, friends, fan forum, trying to write, distractions, tv etc. But I got a chapter out of me so y'all should be proud xPP

R&R please. Love Melly / PeytonSawyer1137 on FF


	22. A Moment Like This

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

The wait hasn't been that long unless you're one of my FF or Twitter friends than yes it has. Here is my newest chapter and I'm proud of it but not. I'll let you all be the judges, so when you're done please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks.

So here you go Chapter 22, it's finally ready!

**Chapter 22: A Moment Like This**

What if I told you

It was all meant to be

Would you believe me?

Would you agree?

Peyton: How fast do you think you can get to Tree Hill?

Lucas: Probably less than two hours why?

Peyton: Haley went into labour, and I know she'd really wants you to be here.

Lucas: I'm on my way.

Peyton: Are you sure it's not a problem with work?

Lucas: Work can wait, family comes first.

Peyton: Aww your so sweet.

Lucas: I try, and besides I'm already dying to see you again.

Peyton: I do miss you.

Lucas: I'll be there soon.

Peyton: I love you.

Lucas: I love you too.

It's almost that feeling

That we've met before

So tell me that you dont think I'm crazy

When I tell you that love has come here & now

Brooke: In 9 months this could be you. (She whispered in her best friends ear).

Peyton: Shh!

Brooke: No one can hear.

Peyton: I know, but just in case.

Brooke: You're so paranoid.

Peyton: Am not.

Brooke: And stubborn, but that's why I love you .

Peyton: Mmhhm.

Brooke: So got any plans for your birthday? It's in two days!

Peyton: No plans, I think Lucas will probably have to go to New York since he's coming tonight for Haley, so probably nothing.

Brooke: Well than you'll spend the whole day with me!

Peyton: But you'll have Julian, I don't want to intrude.

Brooke: So your saying that I shouldn't hang out with my best friend on her birthday? Not gonna happen.

Peyton: Okay.

Brooke: I'm so excited!

Peyton: No bars!

Brooke: Got it.

Peyton: You know what just sunk in?

Brooke: What?

Peyton: That in 9 months I could be having Lucas' baby.

Brooke: Yeah. (She squeezed Peyton's shoulder, and then shot her a sweet smile).

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

(Nathan walked out of the delivery room).

Brooke: Hey, how'd she do?

Nathan: Amazing. We had two boys.

Brooke: Can we see?

Nathan: Yeah of course.

(Peyton turned to Jamie, who was sleeping on the chair beside her. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder as his eyes blinked open).

Peyton: Jamie.

Jamie: Yeah.

Nathan: Ready to meet you little brothers?

Jamie: Yeah!

Peyton: Well come one then Jimmy-Jam.

Nathan: Follow me. (He tapped on the door then opened it slighty).

Nathan: You okay if I let everyone in?

Haley: Yeah.

Nathan: Okay.

Brooke: Hey Haley!

Haley: Hey.

Brooke: Oh my god they're adorable!

Peyton: Have you named them yet?

Haley: This little one is Colin Alexander Scott, and this one—

Nathan: Is Nicholas Cameron Scott.

Haley: We'll probably end up calling him Nick.

Brooke: Those are adorable names!

Haley: Jamie you can come see them too.

Peyton: Hey Colin. (She said as she touched the babies toes).

Haley: Want to hold him?

(Peyton only nodded her head in response).

Haley: Brooke, want to hold Nick?

Brooke: Please.

Nathan: Guys be careful.

Brooke: Nathan, we know how to hold babies.

Nathan: Right, sorry.

(There was a knock on the door before Lucas' walked in).

Haley: Luke, what are you doing here?

Lucas: Think I would miss out on meeting my little nephews?

Nathan: Weren't you working in New York?

Lucas: Yeah, but I left. (He walked over to Peyton kissed her on the cheek and observed the little child in her arms).

Peyton: I missed you.

Lucas: Missed you too.

Haley: Luke, that's Colin.

Brooke: Here you can hold Nicholas.

Lucas: Thanks. (Brooke handed the child over).

Jamie: Mama, can I hold one?

Haley: Yeah, but sitting down please.

Peyton: Here you can hold Colin.

Jamie: Thanks Aunt Peyton.

Peyton: Luke, it's late we should probably head home, unless you want to stay.

Lucas: I'm tired from traveling I'll come home.

Brooke: I'm going to head back too, it's like 2:00am.

Nathan: Thanks for coming guys.

Brooke: Wouldn't miss it for anything.

Lucas: Here's Nick. He's so cute.

Haley: Thanks. See you later.

Lucas: I'll come by tomorrow.

Peyton: Congratulations again.

Brooke: Yeah, congratulations!

(The three friends made there way out the door).

Brooke: Doesn't that just make you want to have a baby of your own like right now? (Brooke said hinting at Lucas and Peyton, but not to much so Luke wouldn't catch on).

Lucas: Yeah.

Peyton: Yeah?

Lucas: Yeah, a little girl with your curly blonde hair.

Peyton: And your blue eyes.

Brooke: Okay don't mean to interrupt, but I'll see you tomorrow morning Peyton.

Peyton: Sure, what time you gonna pick me up at?

Brooke: 9:00 so be ready.

Peyton: I'll be ready, but seriously in 7 hours?

Brooke: Well than you better get a good sleep tonight.

Lucas: I don't wanna sleep. (He whispered into Peyton's ear, which made her smack him on the arm lightly).

Brooke: I don't know what you said but I think I do so no Luke! She needs to sleep so she can wake up no late night sex, or quickies.

Lucas: But—

Brooke: NO!

Peyton: Don't worry we won't. (Peyton whispered into his ear).

Brooke: I heard that. (They all walked out the doors, of the hospital).

Peyton: See you tomorrow Brooke.

Brooke: Goodnight.

Everything changes, but beauty remains

Somethings so tender

I can't explain

Lucas: You never told me where you were going today.

Peyton: Girl stuff with Brooke.

Lucas: Like what?

Peyton: Shopping, then pick of Julian from the airport. (Brooke opened the door to the room and just walked in).

Brooke: Ready?

Peyton: Yep.

Brooke: Great, lets go.

Lucas: Have fun you two.

Peyton: Love you.

Ohh well I may be dreaming

But till I awake

Can't we make this dream last forever

And I cherish all the love that we shared

Receptionist: Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke: You ready?

Peyton: Why wouldn't I be?

Brooke: Just asking. I'll wait here.

Peyton: Don't be stupid you're coming!

Nurse: Room 112, the doctor will be in to see you momentarily.

Peyton: Thanks.

Brooke: Today is going to be one of the best days of your life. Finding out you're pregnant.

Peyton: Well lets just hope that I really am pregnant.

Brooke: You are!

Doctor Ethan: Hey ladies long time no see. What can I do for you?

Peyton: I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant.

Doctor Ethan: Have you taken an at home pregnancy test?

Peyton: Yes, and it came positive.

Doctor Ethan: When was your last period?

Peyton: Over two months a go, but they're always irregular.

Doctor Ethan: Are you sexually active?

Peyton: Umm, yes.

Doctor Ethan: Sorry it's procedure that I ask you all these questions first.

Peyton: That's okay.

Doctor Ethan: Are you on birth control?

Peyton: Right now yes.

Doctor Ethan: Were you on when you had sex?

Peyton: Not the first time. Me and my boyfriend got back together that night, so it just kind of happened.

Doctor Ethan: Is there a chance the condom broke.

Peyton: No, we didn't use one.

Brooke: You didn't?

Peyton: Brooke shh!

Doctor Ethan: I see, well we'll do one of our tests now.

Peyton: Thank you.

Doctor Ethan: I'll be right back.

Brooke: You didn't use a condom?

Peyton: No!

Brooke: I kind of want to hurt you for being unsafe.

Peyton: Why?

Brooke: Because—Oh my god you total wanted to have a baby!

Peyton: What? No! Well we were just in the moment.

Brooke: And didn't have time to grab one?

Peyton: We did, I just told him not too.

Brooke: So you did want to get pregnant!

Peyton: No. Okay, I have thought about it various times. But the thought of starting a family with Luke and having his child I wouldn't want things any other way.

Brooke: Well soon all your dreams will come true. How are you going to tell him?

Peyton: Some way romantic.

Brooke: I'll help!

Peyton: No this is something I need to do on my own.

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Nathan: You did good Haley.

Haley: No we did good. (They looked over at all three of their sleeping children. Jamie, Colin and Nicholas).

Could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will

Catch me when I fall

Doctor Ethan: We got your test results back Peyton. And I'm pleased to tell you that you are defiantly pregnant. Congratulations Ms. Sawyer.

Peyton: Thank you.

Brooke: Congratulations P. Sawyer!

Doctor Ethan: I advise you to go pick up some prenatal vitamins, and I'd like you to schedule an appointment in two weeks.

Peyton: Yeah sure.

Brooke: Doctor how far along is she?

Doctor Ethan: About three months.

Peyton: Three months? Is it normal that I'm not showing at all?

Doctor Ethan: It's perfectly normal for someone of your size not to be showing yet. Also since this is your first child usually you don't get as big, but soon you'll start showing. I promise, but you already have a little baby bump.

Brooke: That you do.

Peyton: I thought I was just bloated.

Doctor Ethan: And there are no complications or anything wrong so this pregnancy should be as smooth as possible.

Peyton: That makes me feel so much better. Thanks.

Doctor Ethan: You have nothing to worry about. (He left them out of the room, and Peyton headed towards the receptionists desk).

Receptionist: Can I help you?

Peyton: Yeah, Mr. Copeland wanted me to make an appointment in two week for an ultrasound.

Receptionist: Okay, and your name please.

Peyton: Peyton Sawyer.

Receptionist: Is the Thursday good for you?

Peyton: Perfect thanks.

(Peyton and Brooke made their way out of the doctors office).

Brooke: So three months.

Peyton: Yep.

Brooke: So that means New Years.

Peyton: I guess so.

Brooke: You need to hurry up and tell Luke, so we can tell everyone else.

Peyton: So Luke and I can announce it to everyone.

Brooke: Right.

Peyton: What time does Julian's plane get in?

Brooke: In like 5 hours, so until then we should go shopping and for lunch.

Peyton: Sounds good to me.

Brooke: We can go buy you baby stuff!

Peyton: I don't think so.

Brooke: Why cause you don't know if it's a boy or girl? What do you want it to be? A boy or girl? I personally want I girl! I'm pretty sure you and Luke do too! I mean Haley has had like 3 boys it's time for a girl in the family. And I so have dibs on god-mother!

Peyton: You done?

Brooke: Yeah, sorry.

Peyton: I don't know about colours, but I want the gender to be a surprise.

Brooke: So we'll go with green. And you have to be leaning towards ones gender.

Peyton: I really want a girl.

Brooke: So does Luke.

Peyton: I know.

Brooke: He's going to be so ecstatic when you tell him your pregnant.

Peyton: I know!

Brooke: Shouldn't wait to long you're already starting to show.

Peyton: Shut up.

So let me tell you this

some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this

(Peyton awoke the next morning at 9:00 to her cell phone buzzing beside her.)

Peyton: Hello.

Brooke: Happy Birthday bestest friend in the world!

Peyton: Thank you.

Brooke: So what are you and Luke going to do today.

Peyton: I have no idea.

Brooke: Well call me later.

Peyton: I will bye.

(Peyton walked into the kitchen where Lucas was making breakfast).

Lucas: Good morning.

Peyton: Morning. (She kissed him on the lips before taking a seat at the counter.)

Lucas: I've got to run out, but this will be done in a minute so just wait for it to cool and it's good to go.

Peyton: Okay bye.

Lucas: Bye. (He walked out the door. Nothing. No birthday wish. Nothing.)

(Lucas arrived at Nathan and Haley's a few minutes later.)

Lucas: She thinks I forgot her birthday. This is perfect!

Nathan: You're going to drive her crazy all day.

Lucas: I know, but it's worth it. You remember the plan?

Nathan: Yeah I got it.

Lucas: Thanks again for helping me.

Nathan: No problem, let me just say it's about damn time.

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

(Later that night Lucas was still gone so Peyton spent her birthday with the girls).

Brooke: Stop being so broody.

Peyton: I can't help it.

Haley: What's wrong.

Peyton: Lucas forgot my birthday!

Brooke: He did not!

Peyton: He did so!

(The girls knew about the plan so they needed to be careful with what they said).

(Then Peyton's phone started vibrating).

Peyton: Peyton Here.

Nathan: Hey Peyton.

Peyton: Hi.

Nathan: Can you get to the rivercourt like right now?

Peyton: What? Why?

Nathan: It's Lucas?

Peyton: What happened?

Nathan: Just get down here as fast as possible!

Peyton: I'm on my way!

Haley: What's wrong now?

Peyton: It's Lucas.

Brooke: Where is he?

Peyton: The rivercourt.

Brooke: I'll drive you.

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

(Brooke dropped Peyton off at the rivercourt, but Nathan wasn't there. She couldn't see anyone there, and Brooke already left. Then the rivercourt lights turned on, but they weren't the regular lights they were lights on strings wrapped throughout the trees, and the poles surrounding the court, and Lucas came into her view).

Lucas: You didn't think I forgot did you?

Peyton: I kind of did. (She started to tear up a little).

(Peyton watched as Lucas then got down on one knee and pulled out a sparkling diamond ring).

Lucas: Peyton Sawyer, We've been through so much together, and that's when I realized that none of my great days have been without you. You're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true, you're the one I want next to me if they don't. As long as we're together I'll be alright. Will you marr---

Peyton: Yes.

Lucas: You didn't even let me finish.

Peyton: Yes baby, yes.

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

--

This chapter was long and I've been typing it all night so you better like it :) Now I need to study for science :(

R&R please. Love Melly


	23. Hazy

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

I know how much y'all enjoyed last chapter, I did too it was my favourite, but this story is not near the end by a long shot so that should make you all happy :)

**Chapter 23: Hazy**

_I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed_

_You don't know this now but there's some things that need to be said_

_And it's all that I can hear, It's more than I can bare_

(Lucas had the whole night planned out perfectly, from the location, to the lighting, to the food, to the flowers. Peyton couldn't have asked for a better birthday present; ever! After they spent most of their evening by the river court they made their way back home where they made love in the bedroom countless times).

Peyton: I can't believe you did all that.

Lucas: I'd do anything for you.

Peyton: Why are you so good to me?

Lucas: Because you deserve it, no you deserve better.

Peyton: Thank you. (She kissed him gently on his soft lips).

Lucas: When would you like to get married Peyton Sawyer?

Peyton: Oh I love that question.

Lucas: Want me to ask it again?

Peyton: Yes.

Lucas: When would you like to get married?

Peyton: Either tomorrow or in 6-9 months.

Lucas: Any reason for those particular dates?

(Peyton sat up, and looked Lucas in the eye).

Peyton: I need to tell you something.

Lucas: Anything.

Peyton: I'm pregnant, and I hope you're going to be okay with it, because I'm very very very okay with it.

Lucas: You're pregnant?

Peyton: Yeah.

Lucas: This is amazing!

Peyton: Really?

Lucas: Of course it is!

Peyton: You're going to be a dad.

Lucas: I love you so much.

Peyton: I love you too. (Lucas kissed her on the forehead).

Lucas: How far along are you?

Peyton: 3 months.

Lucas: New years.

Peyton: One of the best nights of my life, apart from tonight this tops them all.

Lucas: Does anyone else know about the pregnancy? I won't be mad just please tell me I'm not the last.

Peyton: You're not the last don't worry, close but not the last. I'm joking only Brooke knows cause she was with me.

Lucas: Well than you should get some sleep.

Peyton: I'm not tired. (She yawned).

Lucas: Your not?

Peyton: No, but the baby is. (She giggled into his arms before falling asleep cuddled by his side).

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_

_Would you know how to fix me_

_What if I went and lost myself?_

_Would you know where to find me_

_If I forgot who I am,_

_Would you please remind me oh?_

_Cause without you things go hazy_

(The next morning Peyton and Lucas were in their kitchen making out by the counter. Peyton was sitting on it with her legs wrapped around Lucas' body as their tongues played games).

Haley: Oh hey guys I need to use your computer ours broke.

Lucas: Yeah sure, go ahead.

Haley: Okay… (she walked out of the room).

(Peyton and Lucas continued making out and were about to start removing clothes when they heard a voice).

Nathan: Ahem (he coughs loudly to gain their attention while covering Jamie's eyes. The babies were sleeping so didn't need to block them from the sight).

Peyton: Oh, hi.

Nathan: Is Haley here?

Lucas: Seriously isn't the barbeque at your house tonight, why are you all here?

Peyton: The office. (Peyton answered Nathan's question)

Nathan: I'm not having one.

Lucas: But you should!

Nathan: Jamie go find your mother.

Jamie: Okay (He ran ahead).

Nathan: Seriously with all the sex you two have I'm surprised you have gotten knocked up yet Sawyer, no offense.

(Peyton glanced at Lucas' before answering Nathan).

Peyton: None taken.

(Nathan caught on from the glances between the two lovers).

Nathan: No.

Lucas: Yes.

Nathan: Well congratulations!

Peyton: Well we're having a barbeque tomorrow night and have news that we'd like to announce to everyone.

Haley: You guys are engaged aren't you? (She asked as she walked into the kitchen after eavesdropping).

Lucas: You guys are no fun.

Haley: Congratulations!

Nathan: Did you hear the part about Peyton being pregnant?

Haley: You're pregnant?

Peyton: Yeah (She nodded at the same time).

Haley: Oh my god! This is so amazing! You two really deserve all the happiness your getting.

Lucas: Thanks Hales.

Nathan: Well we'll get going and see you later tonight.

Haley: We'll act surprised.

Peyton: Yeah yeah.

Lucas: Just get out of here already. (He was nearly pushing them out the door).

Peyton: I've got to go to Brookes (She sprung on him as she jumped off the counter).

Lucas: That's just mean.

Peyton: Go take a cold shower!

_I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed_

_You don't know this now but there's some things that need to be said_

_And it's all that I can hear, It's more than I can bare_

Peyton: I told him!

Brooke: About time!

Peyton: And I have to tell you what he did for my birthday.

Brooke: I thought he forgot.

Peyton: He didn't.

Brooke: Okay tell me.

(She told her the whole story from the beginning).

Brooke: I can't believe your going to be a Scott.

Peyton: I know!

Brooke: Now I feel so left out!

Peyton: But you've got Julian, and he's pretty amazing.

Brooke: He's better than that.

(Julian emerged from the bedroom).

Julian: Hey babe. (He kissed Brooke on the lips). Peyton.

Peyton: I'll just leave you too.

Julian: Bye. (Brooke hit him).

Brooke: You don't have to leave.

Peyton: Oh I do.

Brooke: Well bye then.

(Peyton left them alone in the house).

Brooke: Lucas and Peyton got engaged. It was so romantic.

Julian: Were you there?

Brooke: No but she told me, and I want something just like that to happen for me.

Julian: It will, I'll make sure of it.

Brooke: How?

Julian: Trust me.

Brooke: Okay. (They started kissing).

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_

_Would you know how to fix me_

_What if I went and lost myself?_

_Would you know where to find me_

_If I forgot who I am,_

_Would you please remind me oh?_

_Cause without you things go hazy_

(The rest of the day was blur, a haze, boring. In no time it was night, and Peyton lay in her bed alone, and quickly drifted off into a sleep. She was awakened by Lucas by her side.)

Lucas: Hey you. (Peyton smiled).

Peyton: Hey.

Lucas: And you (He added as he pulled up Peyton's shirt to reveal her baby bump, that he sweetly kissed).

Peyton: Hey baby daddy's home.

Lucas: How's you night been?

Peyton: Better now that you're here.

Lucas: I will always be here. I promise.

_What if I fall and hurt myself?_

_Would you know how to fix me_

_What if I went and lost myself?_

_Would you know where to find me_

_If I forgot who I am,_

_Would you please remind me oh?_

_Cause without you things go hazy_

--

This was a little shorter, kind of full of fluff and a waste chapter.

R&R please. Love Melly


	24. Hey Juliet

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

About time you must all think.

So I just got back from camp like 2 days a go after like 7 weeks, and sadly tomorrow morning I leave on vacation, but I decided to throw an update in since you all deserved it. Now it's not very long sine it's 1:12am and I need to wake up at 4:00am and I want to sleep for a little, but I wanted to get this done.

**Chapter 24: Hey Juliet**

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

Peyton: Lucas!

Lucas: Hmm?

Peyton: Hey Lucas!

Lucas: Hmmphh.

Peyton: Lucas, wake up!

Lucas: Noooo.

Peyton: You awake? (Finally he sat up).

Lucas: Now I am thanks to you. What do you want?

Peyton: I'm hungry. (Lucas rolled over to check out the time).

Lucas: It's 4am.

Peyton: But I'm hungry! (she whined).

Lucas: Fine, what do you want?

Peyton: A peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

Lucas: That's disgusting.

Peyton: Well I'm pregnant, craving, and if mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy.

Lucas: I'll go make you your sandwich.

Peyton: Thank you.

(A moment later Lucas walked back out of the kitchen, with no food in hands).

Peyton: Where's my sandwich?

Lucas: We have no pickles?

Peyton: Well the 24 hour convenient store's opened.

Lucas: And you want me to get you pickles, got it.

Peyton: I love you!

Lucas: Yeah, yeah, I love you too.

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah_

_I hear your friends talk about me, yeah_

_So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

Lucas: I'm back with the pickles! (He walked into the kitchen to see Peyton eating a sandwich). Are you eating?

Peyton: Sorry babe, you took to long.

Lucas: You wake me up at 4am, make me run to the convenient store, and can't wait 5 minutes for me to get back?

Peyton: Sorry. (She looked at him with puppy dog eyes).

Lucas: I'm only forgiving you because you're carrying my baby.

Peyton: Sure you are.

Lucas: I'm going back to bed.

Peyton: Goodnight. I love you.

_(Hey Juliet)_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_(Hey Juliet)_

Haley: I need to use the computer, but I'm scared to go to Lucas'.

Nathan: Why?

Haley: I've seen enough of them, and I mean them, when I go to there house.

Nathan: Go to Brookes.

Haley: Smart, I want to talk to her anyway.

Nathan: Also, when was the last time you've been in the studio?

Haley: A while.

Nathan: I think you should get back in there, now that the babies are born.

Haley: Maybe I will.

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

_'Juliet, why do you do him this way'_

_Too far to turn around (turn around)_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

Brooke: Good morning.

Julian: Good morning. How'd you sleep?

Brooke: Amazing and you?

Julian: Perfect, I'm just gonna run out for some errands but I'll call you later okay?

Brooke: Sure.

Julian: I love you (he passionately kissed her on the lips before heading out).

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah_

_I hear your friends talk about me, yeah_

_So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

Peyton: Good morning.

Lucas: What time is it this time?

Peyton: 9 o'clock. Have a good sleep.

Lucas: No.

Peyton: Stop being so grumpy. Oh I'm hungry.

Lucas: Again?

Peyton: Do we have any ice cream?

Lucas: I think so, but you can't have that for breakfast.

Peyton: But the baby wants it.

Lucas: No.

Peyton: You're not very nice.

Lucas: I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes.

Peyton: I take that back, you're the nicest person I know.

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey, hey Juliet)_

_(Hey Juliet)_

Haley: Can I borrow your computer?

Brooke: Sure no problem. You want me just to buy you a new one?

Haley: No it's fine, but thanks for the offer.

Brooke: So…..

Haley: What's up?

Brooke: Nothing.

Haley: Brooke.

Brooke: I've just been thinking.

Haley: About?

Brooke: Life. Julian.

Haley: That's normal your in love.

Brooke: But I've been in love before and have never felt this way.

Haley: That's because you're more mature now.

Brooke: Maybe.

Haley: Hey it is. Your heart plays games on you sometimes, but not when it comes to true love. There's nothing more powerful than it.

_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_You don't have to say 'forever'_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)_

_Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

Julian: Hey Peyt, can I talk to you?

Peyton: Sure, what's up?

Julian: I want to do something special for Brooke, and I'm not exactly sure what to do.

Peyton: Special like propose, or special like a dinner, or special like a whole evening?

Julian: Possibly all three.

Peyton: Oh my god you want to propose!

Julian: You think she'd say yes?

Peyton: Of course she would! She loves you.

Julian: I love her too. And I know you and Lucas just got engaged and I don't want to steal any of your thunder, but I want to start planning it.

Peyton: I'll help you with whatever you need.

Julian: Thanks.

Peyton: No problem.

_Hey Juliet_

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)_

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)_

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey, hey, Julieeet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

(Lucas looked over towards Peyton).

Lucas: Hey you okay?

Peyton: Yeah I'm fine.

Lucas: Are you sure? Is it the baby?

Peyton: I'm fine, he's just kicking. You want to feel?

Lucas: Yeah. (Peyton grabbed his hand and laid it over her stomach).

Peyton: This is the first time he ever kicked me.

Lucas: That's incredible. And he? What makes you think it's a boy?

Peyton: I dunno but what makes you think it isn't?

Lucas: I just imagine us having a little girl with your curly blonde hair and green eyes—

Peyton: No your blue eyes.

Lucas: But if we have a boy I imagine him-- -

Peyton: With blonde hair and blue eyes as well. He'd like basketball.

Lucas: She'd love music and drawing.

Peyton: I think I want a girl.

Lucas: You know what, me too.

Peyton: Really?

Lucas: Yeah.

Peyton: Ellie.

Lucas: What?

Peyton: What about Ellie or Anna as a girl after my mom? Keith as a boy?

Lucas: You'd want to use Keith?

Peyton: He meant so much to all of us, especially you.

Lucas: That means a lot to me.

Peyton: We still have time to come up with names though.

_Hey Juliet_

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)_

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)_

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey, hey, Julieeet)_

--

Coming up next:

A possible engagment?

A possible baby shower?

A possible wedding?

A possible new c.d for a Ms. Haley Scott?

You'll have to wait and find out ;)

Hopefully that wasn't horrible. I totally re-read this story last night to get me back into it. Didn't really help so I'm hoping this chapter didn't totally suck. The next one will we better I promise. Besides I've got things up my sleeve. Will something's be the same as the show? Or will I take my own path entirely? You'll have to wait and find out. I love you all :)

Love Melly. :) R&R please.


	25. Good To You

**Who Thought Things Would End Up This Way?**

About time you must all think again.

So I got back like 2 days ago from Alaska. It was amazing, beautiful and gorgeous. The whole time I was on the cruise they played Titanic music, and played videos. Way to make us feel comfortable and safe ay? Yeah I'm Canadin. What's it to you? Joking.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 25: Good To You**

Everyone's around, no words are coming now

Peyton: Lucas! Come here!

Lucas: What is it? What's wrong?

Peyton: Nothing's wrong look! (She points to her stomach).

Lucas: When did that happen? (Noticing the revealing baby bump).

Peyton: Overnight I guess. This is so exciting!

And I can't find my breath. Can we just say the rest with no sound

Julian: Hey Brooke, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel on you.

Brooke: Again?

Julian: I'm sorry, I'm just really busy working on this new movie.

Brooke: It's the third time this week.

Julian: I know, and I really am sorry.

Brooke: I feel like I never see you anymore.

Julian: You do, and don't worry you'll have me tomorrow night.

Brooke: Is that a promise?

Julian: It sure is.

Brooke: Okay, we'll what time will you be home?

Julian: I'm going to be working late so don't wait up for me. Paul's on the other line I have to take this. Bye.

Brooke: Bye.

And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up

I know I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it

Brooke: He cancelled on me! Again!

Peyton: Oh, honey he's just working hard.

Brooke: Do you think he's having an affair?

Peyton: No!

Brooke: Are you positive because I think he's seeing someone else.

Peyton: He's not seeing anyone else. Julian is in love with you, he's just busy working on this movie, you need to trust him.

Brooke: You're right. I trust him, and I do love him.

Peyton: Just talk to him and let him know how your feeling. He probably doesn't mean to make you feel like this.

Brooke: Thanks. I feel better now.

Peyton: That's what I'm here for.

Brooke: How's my nephew or niece doing in there?

Peyton: Kicking baby growing ass.

Brooke: That's what I like to hear. Do you want a girl or a boy?

Peyton: A girl.

Brooke: Are you going to find out soon?

Peyton: Luke, and I haven't really talked that much about it, but we may wait till the baby's born.

Brooke: But then how can I decorate the nursery?

Peyton: Neutral colours?

Brooke: That's not fun.

Peyton: Or paint it pink if you want, but you don't have to do the nursery.

Brooke: Yes I do, but I don't think a baby boy will want a pink room.

Peyton: Well then after the babies born Luke can paint it blue but I'm positive it's a girl so that shouldn't be a problem.

Brooke: We'll go back to that after but right now we need to talk about this wedding.

And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

I would

Haley: Hey do you think there's a possibility of me getting back in the studio, Nathan really thinks I should.

Peyton: Yeah, of course! I've been waiting so long to produce the next Haley James Scott album.

Haley: Well I'm ready.

Peyton: Do you have any songs?

Haley: One.

Peyton: Care to share?

Haley: Sure.

Peyton: Well get in there. (Peyton points to the recording room).

Haley: _When they all tell me it's over_

_Even the stars are aligned and I follow the sign so clearly_

_And still I fall in quicksand_

_Pulling me down_

_I follow the sign so clearly and still they catch me_

_Quicksand_

_Pulling me down_

_I'd like to say I make good use of my time while you've been away_

_And it's true_

_I've been at my piano everyday_

_Thinking of you_

_They talk around_

_I hear them whisper_

_It's the funniest thing_

_We think you're gone forever_

_I know the truth_

_It's just getting hard to believe it_

Peyton: Hales, that was amazing!

Haley: Really?

Peyton: Would I lie to you?

Mia: Oh my god Haley, you're incrediable!

Peyton: Mia! What are you doing here?

Mia: Stopping by, before my tour bus heads to Charlotte.

Haley: How's the road?

Mia: Well you know, it's a different city every night, but I love it.

Peyton: Come here kiddo. (She pulls Mia into a hug).

Mia: And you're pregnant.

Peyton: Yes I am.

Mia: Is it Lucas'?

Haley: Mia!

Mia: What? I was just joking.

Peyton: Yes it is.

I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines

But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want

I still have your letter, just got caught between

Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become

Peyton: I hope you're happy.

Julian: Why?

Peyton: Because you are driving Brooke insane. She thinks you're cheating on her.

Julian: I'm not you told her I'm not right?

Peyton: Yes of course, but stop cancelling on her so much okay?

Julian: I didn't mean to freak her out.

Peyton: I know, just be careful she's sensitive.

And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

I would

Brooke: I thought you were working late.

Julian: I got out of it so I could spend more time with you.

Brooke: Well then I'm glad, I've missed you.

Julian: I've missed you too. Do you want to go out or just stay here and cuddle with me?

Brooke: Stay and cuddle. We could open a bottle of wine.

Julian: Sounds perfect.

Brooke: White or red?

Julian: Red tonight.

And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

I would

Haley: _Honey I just can't get around it anymore _

_You make me feel like home is where you are _

_Baby I just can't run around it every morn'n _

_It's time that I believe it, home is where you are _

_Notes in my drawers, songs in my pockets, _

_Fragments of letters that you sent, _

_Leftover phone calls, cologne in the bath _

_I still have that bottle of Rosé _

_I still have that bottle of Rosé _

_I still have that bottle of Rosé _

_I still have that bottle of Rosé _

Haley: Ughh!

Nathan: What? It sounds good.

Haley: It does not!

Nathan: Would I lie to you?

Jamie: Mommy!

Haley: James Lucas Scott what are you still doing up?

Jamie: I'm not tired.

Nathan: Jamie go to your room, your mom and I will come tuck you in soon.

Jamie: Do I have to?

Haley: Jamie.

Jamie: Fine.

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you (I'd be so good to you)

Lucas: Mmphh mmh

Peyton: What?

Lucas: You look so sexy!

Peyton: I do not!

Lucas: Yes you do.

Peyton: I'm so fat.

Lucas: You are not fat, you're pregnant.

Peyton: And fat and ugly.

Lucas: Stop it. You are gorgeous, and I love you. And you being pregnant is a total turn on.

Peyton: Really?

Lucas: Yeah.

Peyton: Then why aren't you over here kissing me already?

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you (I'd be so good to you)

--

Coming up next:

A possible engagment?

A possible baby shower?

A possible accident?

A possible blow-up/fight?

A possible falling out?

You'll have to wait and find out ;)

I finally wrote a new chapter again! Yay! Sorry I've been busy. It's still summer, and I just got back from my trip to Alaska then Vancouver. And I'm currently writing a new story, which you'll all love it's LP, and AU. Then I'm getting ready for Kate's concert on the 22nd because she's back in Toronto. Yippeee! :) New update will be very soon. I promise!

Love Melly. :) R&R please.


	26. AN

I know how you feel at this exact moment. I hate coming to read a new chapter and see and announcement instead, but I have to do this.

So I forgot my password to this account a while a go, so well I haven't updated. Mostly i've just been really busy and uninspired.

I'd like to take this time to get you guys to check out stories by **Maygen_Lauren** and **Sweet Silver Lining**. They are absolutely amazing writers and while i'm not around at least you can enjoy them.

Hopefully I will be back one day, but until then, please add those authors to your author alert, and read there stories and favourite author them. I LOVE those girls!.

Sorry to all of my followers and dedicated readers. You're really amazing. But I will be back someday, just not until after exams for sure.

Love, Melly


End file.
